A Wily tale, 6 Years later
by Jazzerman
Summary: COMPLETE The sequel of A Wily tale, I suggest you read a wily tale because this would be a major spoiler. Enjoy, and read and review.
1. Visitors

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale, 6 Years later.

Part 1

"Miss Ali! Miss Ali!" A young echidna ran through the finely decorated halls of the hotel she worked at, upon reaching her employer she dropped down to her knees in exhaustion, completely out of breath.

Ali-Su was now the owner of this Hotel. Not that she needed the money, it was just something to keep her busy. "What is it Car-Li? And how many times have I told you I don't like being called miss?"

"Sorry Ali-Su... It's just I saw an Overlander walking up the driveway! What should we do?" Car-Li was clearly frantic, having never dealed with an Overlander before. But she had heard that they were violent, strong, and unpredictable.

"I'll call the Guardian, and until he gets here he is to be treated like a guest." She glared at the younger echidna. "Is that understood?"

"Y-yes ma'am." The young maid ran off to tell her fellow employees what Ali-Su had told her.

The tall 'Overlander' entered the hotel. He was wearing a white lab coat that was missing the right sleeve, a black shirt underneath it, faded blue jeans, seemingly home made brown shoes, and a pair of sunglasses that covered most of his face. But the thing that really put the hotel staff on edge was the shiny metallic arm that was clearly visible because of the missing right sleeve.

Car-Li gulped and straightened her red uniform. "M-May I h-help you?" She asked, her voice nearly breaking due to her nervousness at seeing this rather intimidating Overlander.

He simply smiled at the young echidna. "I believe there's a reservation for Wily." He spoke very warmly and calmly, trying to calm the frightened girl down a little.

In an instant Car-Li was looking through the hotel's computer database. One of the reasons she was hired was because she was so good with computers. So when Car-Li didn't have anything to do she often helped the people a the front desk. She gulped when she found that he DID have a reservation. "R-room sixteen B..." She stammered as she shakily handed the keys to the room.

He smiled and gently took the keys from Car-Li with his left hand, not wanting to scare her with his powerful metal arm. He dug out a tiny black bag and set it on the table.

"I would appreciate it if you could tell anyone looking for an 'Overlander' to meet me by the pool." As he walked off he added; "And thank you miss for the trouble."

Car-Li was surprised at how mild mannered he was, having been told all her life how bad Overlanders were. "I guess they aren't all bad..." She then looked at the black bag. ""Must be a tip." She opened it to see a huge wad of cash, there must've been at LEAST 1K in there! Car-Li felt faint and sat down, staring at her computer screen. She didn't even notice the two smaller figures following the new resident of the 'Waning moon' Hotel.

* * *

He laid down in a lounge chair next to the pool, pleased at just being able to relax. Most of the other residents had gathered up their things and children (if any) and left as they saw him enter, but he preferred to meet his friends without any outside interference. 

"I see you're enjoying yourself Jonny."

Jonny leapt to his feet and turned to see Ali-Su standing behind him. She was wearing an orange shirt with the logo of the hotel on the back and black shorts.

Jonny smiled warmly at Ali-Su. "Hi Ali... How's your vacation away from Down Town?"

Ali-Su responded by wrapping her arms around her husband. "I missed you so much..."

Jonny smiled and put his arms around Ali-Su. "I missed you too Ali."

"Momma! Momma!" Two small children cried as they clung to Ali-Su's legs.

Ali-Su and Jonny broke their embrace and picked up the little kids. The boy who only a year older than his sister looked like an echidna, he was covered in brown fur (very much the same color as Jonny's hair) and was wearing a black T-shirt and a small pair of jeans, showing how much he idolized his father. The little girl was only five, she looked almost nothing like her brother. She was human in appearance, with hair as golden as her mother's fur. The traits they shared were both of them had speckled eyes, and both had five fingers on each hand. Clearly their father's genes were very strong in them.

"We missed you momma!" The children cried, nuzzling their mother's cheek, as she had often did to them.

"I missed you too my babies... " Ali-Su said, giving the children each a kiss before setting them down.

"Well isn't that precious..."

The human/echidna family turned to see two familiar faces.

Knuckles came through the door, Julie-Su was right behind him along with two small echidna girls.

Knuckles was wearing that old hat he had got after his grandfather Hawking's passing. The two girls hid behind their mother's legs. They had never seen a human before and where kinda scared of Jonny's metal arm.

"I see you got my invitation Knux. Glad you could make it." Jonny grinned, extending his hand

"It's been too long Jonny." Knuckles said, shaking the human's hand, hoping Jonny'd be careful with that mechanical hand. But his fears were laid to rest when Jonny let go.

"Indeed. Six years is too long to see one's friends. How have you been Knux?" Jonny said, smiling down at the small children around Julie-Su's legs. "I see "

Knuckles smiled back at his wife. "Not bad, since the Legion moved off the island to start a country for themselves things have been quiet. And what about you?"

"Alright. I see you have some children of your own." Jonny said motioning to the concealed girls behind Julie-Su.

"Yeah. Riki-Le and Lara-Su are kinda skittish around new people." Julie-Su said.

"That's understandable." Ali-Su said. "They've never seen a human before."

"Most of Mobius has never seen a human before Ali." Jonny told his wife of six years. "And those that have wouldn't know a Human from an Overlander."

Knuckles tried to peek around at Jonny's kids but they hadn't seen other echidnas, their mother excluded, in a long time and hid from him. "So these are you're kids? I thought my dad determined you two couldn't have kids?"

"Yeah, he told us that our reproductive systems were too different, what with echidna's laying eggs and humans not." Jonny smirked at the memory, glad that Locke was wrong. "But let's just wait until our other guests arrive until we get into that. I don't feel like explaining it twice."

Knuckles and Julie-Su nodded, letting Jonny know they understand.

Julie-Su bent down to the children, smiling warmly. "So what are your names?" She didn't think it was her implants that were spooking them, their father had an artificial arm after all.

"Jack..." The little boy squeaked. His little sister didn't respond at all, she just peeked out from behind Jonny's legs at Julie-Su then ducked back behind her father.

"Aw... She's shy. That's so cute." Julie-Su said. 'She kinda reminds of that Overlander girl the Wolf pack picked up... Aerial I think was her name...'

"I could say the exact same about your kids Julie." Ali-Su pointed out.

Julie-Su smirked and pushed her daughters in front of her. "Say hi to our friend Jonny and Ali-Su."

Both red and pink girls gave a weak 'hi' and would've dashed back behind their mother if they hadn't become curious about the children behind Jonny's coat tail.

Jonny turned around and confronted the two children who were hiding behind him. "Now then, you two can play with Riki-Le and Lara-Su while we wait for Uncle Sonic and Aunt Sally to get here. Just stay away from the pool okay?"

The children nodded and quickly made friends with the Guardian's children and only began to play as more guests arrived.

To be continued...


	2. Explanations

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale, 6 Years later.

Part 2

"Sonic, Sally. Glad you got my invitation." Jonny said, turning to see the arriving couple.

"I'm glad to get away from Mobotropolis for a while." Sonic said, looking around the room and giving his old friends a friendly grin. "Good to see you all."

"Likewise blue." Knuckles said, smirking at his old rival. "Is this Manic and Sonia?"

The two children waved and mouthed a 'hi' before beginning to fidget. It was clearly obvious they wanted to play with the other children.

Ali-Su bent down, smiling warmly. "Why don't you two go play with the other kids. Just don't do near the pool."

The hedgehog and squirrel/chipmunk sped over to the echidna/human children like beams of light, both very eager to play.

"I see your kids got their father's speed." Ali-Su smirked over at the royal couple.

"And their mother's lungs. I'm glad we had the help of the servants at the castle or we'd never get any sleep." Sonic grinned, even though Sally glared at him.

The other two couples just rolled their eyes.

"Well weren't you fortunate..." Julie-Su sneered.

"What ever happened to Metal?" Sally asked, changing the subject. "Last I remember he was a broken torso in a stasis tube in the sub basement of your tower."

"He was the first realistic Robain I made Sonic, and I mean realistic down to the feel of his synthetic fur. He could pass for you if it weren't for his red eyes."

"That's kinda creepy. I mean the old Metal looked enough like me." Sonic said giving a small shiver, the thought that his copy could now pass as him was indeed terrifying.

"It's okay, I lied." Jonny laughed. "I based Metal's body more off my old power armor. From the neck down he has a blue Bass like armor with silver details and a midnight blue gem on his chest. He has none of the powers of the suit but he can transform into a large buzz saw."

Sonic gulped. 'Note to self, keep a far distance from the metal hedgehog.'

"Shame your armor was destroyed in the final battle." Knuckles said. "It really did a number on ol' tubby before we threw him into the portal to the Void."

Jonny nodded. "It was more of a push than a throw really."

They all shared a hard laugh at that thought.

"I still think your plan was brilliant Jonny." Sally told the human, over the years she had grown to really respect how the human did things. "Reprogramming whole groups of Swatbot and sending them in as sleeper agents... Then when we had nearly all of them under our control you ordered them to take down Robotnik."

"It took a while to pull off but it worked." Jonny said, leaning against the wall. "Too bad we couldn't get many of the Combots, Eggbots, and various other powerful robots he had on our side. But we pulled it off all the same. Robotnik was thrown into the Void and is having 'fun' with that wizard, and the only remaining bots of his are empty shells in the museums."

"Where is Metal anyway?" Sonic asked, more interested in learning the fate of his doppelganger than in the past.

"Metal as well as most of the Robot masters are living in Down Town now." Jonny said. "I'm often thought of as the unofficial community leader."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Down Town? That small village around Skull tower?"

"It's mostly populated by the Robot masters, Robians, and people who had to have cybernetic parts." Jonny explained. "And it's just Wily tower now, Ali-Su thought that the skulls didn't serve a real purpose anymore."

"Wait, cyborgs?" Knuckles said, obviously having something on his mind. "I thought that machine you where building would turn all partially roboticized Mobians back to normal?"

Jonny sighed in defeat. "The Organicizer was only a half success. Although I managed to turn everyone who had been roboticized to normal, including cases like Bunnie. Whenever I tried to turn a robot into a flesh and blood creature it was destroyed in the process." Jonny sighed again, he never liked to think that this life's work may never be realized. Jonny had spent countless hours working on the Organicizer's equations, they seemed almost endlessly complex. Six years of daily work on them was proof of that. "But an interesting thing is when someone is restored to their normal, whatever parts that where robotic are restored to the condition they where prior to robotization. IE: if you had bad eyes before, you have bad eyes when you step out of the Organicizer."

The group nodded, letting the human know they understood.

"It's not uncommon for people nowadays to ask for cybernetic parts. Besides, most cybernetic parts are undetectable without a metal detector or something of the like." Jonny shrugged, this sort of thing had become very commonplace for him and Ali-Su. "Even Mina has a replacement knee from her car accident last year after her concert."

"Really?" Sonic asked, he remembered how badly the poor mongoose was hurt on that day. "Huh... Mina's career really took off after that day. After she got better, an agent saw her in the paper and signer her up."

"Funny how the media works." Sally commented.

Sonic turned to Knuckles. "Hey Knux, did you hear about Amy?"

"That pink hedgehog that idolized you? What about her?" Knuckles gave Sonic a quizzical look. He had met Amy a few times before, she seemed nice if not a little naive.

"Amy had to be roboticized." Ali-Su said.

"Wha? Why?" Knuckles asked, very surprised at this news.

"Amy was taking a short cut home through a construction site, and a crane lost its grip on an iron 'I' beam... It was either Robotization or death. And I refused want to see one of my friends die." Jonny's face was very stern as he ended that sentence. Recalling how they nearly lost one of the nicest people on Mobius.

"I hope it was consensual." Julie-Su said, the idea of being turned into a robot wasn't something many Mobains liked to entertain. The memories of Dr. Robotnik where still fresh in their minds.

Jonny nodded. "It was. I've had to permanently roboticize many patients that where either terminally ill or had no chance for survival after an accident or botched surgery. I make sure they have a temporary home in the tower for a while then they move out after they accept these dramatic changes in lifestyle. Most of them and stay in Down Town, afraid of the Anti-Techs that are around nowadays."

Sally sighed. "The Anti-Tech protesters... Every time I go out nowadays I get hassled by one of those machine hating crazies..."

"Same here." Jonny said. "Only when they see me or a Robian they give chase. But they're getting start to stop trying to attack me. Since I just use Gravity Hold and keep them suspended in mid air until the authorities arrive." Jonny laughed, recalling how ticked the protesters where. "Besides, Amy wasn't too upset about the robotization."

"Why's that?" Sally asked.

"You remember she and Star man fell in love?" Jonny got a few odd looks from the others but he continued undaunted. "Her robotization eliminated a LOT of barriers between them. Most importantly the 'no aging' thing."

"So they'll be together forever huh?" Julie-Su asked.

"More like three hundred years at the most." Jonny said nonchalantly. "Eventually anything breaks down even if properly maintained. And three hundred years is the average life of the standard batteries I give out. Even with an infinite power source I theorized that their programming would begin to fragment and become an empty shell after five centuries without proper upgrades."

"Hmm..." Knuckles thought about that, he didn't think he could stand to be alive for that long. His great uncle Dimitri had lived much longer than anyone he knew and he didn't want to have anything more in common with him.

"So what are the Robot masters doing these days?" Sonic asked, he hadn't been out of Mobotropolis since he had married Sally so he hadn't seen many of them.

"Well..." Jonny thought for a moment. "Bomb Man, Crash man, and Grenade man are in the demolition biz now, while Guts man, Hard man, and Stone man are in the construction business. Sword Man, Shadow man, and Yamato man have opened their own training centers and are competing against each other. Pharaoh Man is helping with the excavation of the Sandopolis zone. Crystal Man's occult and paranormal store is now a big hit, magic man sometimes does a promotional stunt for him. Wave Man and Bubble man are exploring the oceans. Tomahawk Man is helping the wolf pack rebuild their village. Wind Man is now Down Town's most renowned cook. Clown Man and Magic Man hit the road and are performing for just about anyone. Cold Man is in charge of Down Town's medical center, which isn't used much since there aren't many people who need physical healing. Pirate Man now owns a cruise ship. And Skull man owns, runs, and referees the 'anything goes' K-1 Tournament."

"Didn't someone die in that tournament last year?" Julie-Su asked.

"Yeah. Some cocky young Legionnaire who thought it would be a great idea to attack Skull man. Lucky for Skullie each fighter has to sign a contract that waves all legal recourse if they die in the ring, neither the tournament staff or competitors can be brought up on charges." Jonny smirked. "Skull man's smarter than most people think."

Sally frowned. She, like most people, didn't like how Skull man ran things. "You'd think the city officials would've closed it down by now..."

"You think so, but the tournament is really popular and it rakes in a lot of cash and tourism." Jonny said. "Besides, Skull man doesn't need all the money and he ends up giving most of it away to charities. Just don't tell anyone I told you this, Skullie would kill me if I told anyone his little secret."

The group was surprised that Skull man would do ANYTHING charitable. Being the most violent thing on the planet you'd expect him to be selling children piece by piece on the black market, not sending money to orphans the homeless.

"So, how is it that you two have kids?" Knuckles asked, not wanting to think about the last time Julie-Su had caught him watching the tournament on pay-per-view. "I mean... Even the entire Brotherhood couldn't think of an unconventional method for you two to have kids."

"So, I used an unconventional method." Jonny said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"And what would that be?" Sally asked.

Jonny heaved a tired sigh and stood up. And what happened next shocked everyone, save Jonny's own family. Jonny took off his coat and set it down on the chair he had been sitting in and reached behind him and stuck his hand in his pants. At first the others thought it was just strange to see him rummaging around back there but their expressions soon changed when they saw what he pulled out. A proportionally correct, brown-furred echidna tail.

Needless to say Knuckles, Sally, Julie-Su, and Sonic were all stunned.

"Wha... How?" Sonic stammered, barely managing to get the words out.

Jonny stuffed the tail back into its hiding place. "It's not something I'm very proud of. I used the genetics from a willing echidna donor and spliced his DNA with mine. In fact the files the Brotherhood had on your birth were a great help to me."

Knuckles grimaced. "So who was the donor?"

"Chief Remington was kind enough to donate." Ali-Su explained. "He understood our little 'situation' and gave us a sample of blood and fur."

Knuckles smirked at Jonny. "So you're what now? Half echidna?"

"More like a tenth. The tail is the only thing that I got when I spliced myself. Still I'm glad I didn't have to augment myself any further so we could have the kids." Jonny then gave the others a solemn look. "I'm begging you guys, don't tell anyone about this..."

Ali-Su smiled and softly hugged her husband, she hated to see her true love in such a sad mood. "It's not just about him. It's also about our children. They get picked on enough for their human heritage."

Jonny put an arm around Ali-Su and smiled warmly at her, she always could cheer him up. "Yeah, Jack more than Alison surprisingly. Just because he's got five fingers instead of the normal four. And he's got a lot of talent at building robots for a six-year-old."

Ali-Su lifted her shirt, revealing a large cesarean scar over her belly. "Let me tell you, echidnas were not built to give birth to human children." Ali-Su glanced over at Alison, the little girl was playing a game with Manic and Lara-Su, Whereas Jack was showing off the first robot he made (a palm sized botonton) to Sonia and Riki-Le. Ali-Su loved both of her children very much, but sometimes she thought Jack had a little too much of his father in him. She smiled and turned back to the other adults, she didn't want to miss this get together, heaven knows when they'd get back together like this again.

Julie-Su and Sally both flinched.

"Still, I'm grateful for Ali-Su for giving me both Alison and Jack." Jonny said, getting a warm smile from Ali. "We both were surprised when we saw the ultra sound of Alison, but I still say that the day Jack was born was the weirdest day of my life."

Knuckles shrugged. "I would've had a clue what to do if Julie-Su HADN'T laid eggs."

Julie-Su laughed. "You'd have lost it in the delivery. Just like you did anyway."

Knuckles smiled weakly at his wife, then glared at the others who snickered behind his back.

"Anyway what's Tails and the gang been up to?" Knuckles asked, looking at Sonic. "The little guy followed you everywhere as a kid, almost strange not to see you without him."

"He's one of the visitors at Albion." Sally said. "Learning as much as he can before he has to come back. They only let outsiders stay there for a year before they're sent back."

Sonic continued where Sally left off. "Most of the old gang is still in Mobotropolis. Antoine married Bunny a few years ago, both of them live near the palace in a very nice house. Rotor lives in the palace as the head advisor and scientist. The position you turned down."

Jonny pushed his shades back against his face. "And if you don't remember Robotnik had that same position before he took over. I didn't want people to start getting ideas."

"Um... Excuse me," Everyone turned to see Car-Li in the hallway. "These people are here and they demand to see the Overlander."

A few police officers walked into view followed by Chief Remington.

One of the officers stepped forward and held "Jonathan Wily, We have a warrant for your arrest for violation of treaty 4912"

Jonny knew that one... 4912: No robot was to be made for war against the Floating island or Mobotropolis.

To be continued...


	3. Framed

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale, 6 Years later.

Part 3

"A warrant?" Jonny exclaimed. "I demand to know why I'm being charged with this."

"A red robot wearing your insignia was seen in the industry district." Remington said, crossing his arms. He had never seen anything do this kind of damage since Robotnik or the dingoes.

"Did it ever occur to you that some stupid fool could've hot wired one of the drones that clean the streets?"

"This robot took out a whole block, and the buildings in the industry district are among the strongest on the island." Remington glared at the human, at that moment Jonny saw a very unwelcome resemblance to Geoffrey.

"And what did this robot look like?" Knuckles asked. He didn't believe Jonny would do something like this, especially not after inviting him and his family here to meet with the rest of them.

"One of the witnesses snapped this picture." One of the officers showed them a decent picture of the robot standing among the rubble of one of the buildings it had destroyed.

Jonny looked at the picture, and frowned. "I've never made a robot like this. Hell I've never even SEEN a robot with this kind of design. And just because it has a 'W' insignia on it doesn't mean it's mine."

"Yes, but you are the only one capable of building this kind of tech." Remington said. "We're taking you into custody, but you whether you're going to stay behind bars remains to be seen. We'll handle this... Rouge robot."

Jonny growled quietly, but complied as he was cuffed and lead out of the room. "Take care of the kids for me Ali. We'll all look back on this and laugh someday."

Remington flinched at the mentioning of Jonny's kids. The hybrid human echidnas that his own genetic code allowed to be. He shook his head and walked toward the door after his men but was stopped by Knuckles.

"Remington... What makes you think he's REALLY the culprit behind this attack?" The Guardian asked harshly. "Like he said, he'd never make a robot as destructive like that."

"And yet he built beings like Skull man." Remington retorted, glaring at the Guardian before departing without another word.

Jack and Alison looked at their mother.

"Is daddy going to be okay?" Alison asked, both her and her brother wore the same pleading look, as if begging for their mother to make it all better.

Ali-Su smiled and hugged her children, nuzzling them both. "Don't worry, he's survived worse." She smiled and winked at them both.

* * *

Down Town, a town of metal and clockwork people. But that description sounds too much like Robotropolis. In truth it's just a small refuge for those partially or fully mechanical, but that's not to say there weren't any normal Mobains living there. Though these 'normal' people were in the minority.

It was a nice and sunny day and the residents of Down Town were about their daily tasks and Amy was among them. She liked this town a lot, she had grown so used to Knothole she had felt out of place among those enormous buildings. The buildings in Down Town weren't anything bigger than 2 stories, the only exception was of course Wily tower. Amy was out for a walk and to buy a can of plasma, she felt like she could use the extra energy, her internal power gauge showed her at three fourths full but she liked to keep herself as close to full as possible.

'I'm so glad Jonny took down all those skulls, the place was so creepy at night." Amy walked by the local store and looked inside, she frowned when she saw that the machine wasn't in it's place.

"Excuse me, do you know where another plasma machine is?" The annoyed hedgehog turned robot asked a passing sentry.

The Sniper Joe Amy had asked pointed across the street to the electronics store.

"Thank you. The stores must've broken down. Again." Amy smiled at the sentry robot and walked across the street to replenish her fuel tanks.

The Sniper Joe shrugged and resumed walking it's designated beat. Sniper Joes were the private police force and peace keepers of Down Town. They were all basically the same. They stood just a little over four feet, they were mostly a dark green with black detail, their head was like a motorcycle helmet with the visor down, but a single red eye could be seen in the exact middle of the visor. They always carried a large metal shield and each was equipped with a decelerator laser that can inhibit a robot's flow of cerebral impulses, effectively knocking them out and it could also serve as a tazer to living things (cyborgs included). The Sniper Joes didn't talk much, as they knew their monotone voices sometimes put people on edge. But that doesn't mean they weren't unfriendly, they often could be found helping someone with their groceries or some other simple task. They had cousins called 'Hammer Joes' that were used very rarely. These robots were much like the Snipers except their heads were little more than lumps on their bodies, they were heavily armored, and always carried a large ball and chain. Both Joes were labeled as drones, they didn't have AIs anywhere near that of the Robot masters, but they did their job well and never complained.

Amy started her existence in Down Town as a Naturalized Robian, a roboticized Mobain that was made to be identical in appearance to her former flesh and blood self. But she had recently had Jonny refit her body into what had been known as a 'Robain master' since these bodies highly resembled the Robot master's designs. Almost none where given any sort of Robot master weapon but those that were, Jonny equipped each such Robian with a special 'kill circuit' that could permanently disable their weapon if they used it for the wrong reasons. Whatever they where. Amy's new body was exactly what she had asked for. From the neck up she looked exactly like her old self, but below that her body was much like the Bass power armor Jonny had. Her armored body was pink instead of black and had white detail instead of orange-yellow and the red gem on her feminine chest was in the shape of a heart. But Amy's favorite feature was her requested weapon, what she called 'Rose hammer'. She, like many of the Robians living in Down Town, were sending Jonny a small amount of the money they made to help pay off the bill for their customized bodies, but Jonny never asked for too much. Being roboticized had it's perks, Amy never felt hungry or thirsty, she never had to go to the bathroom, and the only sort of fatigue she ever felt was mental fatigue. But the lack of the sense of taste was kind of a let down. Then again the idea of her being together with Star man for the next three hundred years made her fuel pump race.

Amy walked into the Electronics store, that had become something of a hot spot for Robians and cyborgs, much like the grocery store was for normal Mobains. After Amy had put in a few coins and quickly drank the glowing contents of the can she retrieved. She then noticed that a familiar someone had come up behind her and got a can for himself.

"Oh hi Metal." Amy chirped, smiling widely at the robot.

"Hi Amy..." Metal frowned, sounding kind of annoyed.

Metal had a body much like Amy's. From the neck up he looked like Sonic with red eyes. But below that he was blue with silver details, and the gem on his chest was red and was shaped more like an eye than anything else. The one detail Metal didn't truly didn't care for was the silver 'W' insignia on his shoulder, it reminded him a little of the mustached insignia he always saw in the corner of his eye when he worked for Robotnik. Jonny had been used him as a prototype for all Robian masters, but he didn't really care. Metal was just grateful for the new body. That and that he no longer got stares from the people he lived close to, and he liked not having too much to do. Robotnik often ran him ragged like all his robots.

"How have you been Metal?" Amy asked in her seemingly always happy tone. "Staying out of trouble?"

Metal rolled his eyes, she always did get on his nerves. "Okay I guess..." He didn't even bother looking at the hedgehog or answering her other question.

Amy ignored his bad attitude. "Is anything new with you?"

Metal took the can of plasma from the machine. "No." He stated flatly.

Amy continued as if Metal would've asked the same question to her. "Me and Star man have our eyes on adopting this little raccoon girl. You ever think of adopting a child Metal?"

Metal would've spat if he had that particular ability. "I don't like kids." He muttered coldly.

Amy smiled. "Maybe you could get a job at the school, maybe you'd get used to them if you where around them more."

Metal stomped off, the thought of children always got under his metallic skin.

Metal was well known in Down Town as a delinquent. Always picking fights with the Robot masters, it wasn't uncommon to see him being taken to a holding cell by a small legion of Sniper Joes. Metal was often unconscious on these occasions. But Amy felt he was a good person deep down, he was just afraid of someone getting close to him.

Amy tossed her empty can into a nearby recycling can and strolled out of the store, heading back to her home. She hoped Star man wouldn't be practicing his guitar. Not without her there to listen to it that is.

Amy's thoughts were interrupted by an old friend.

"Hey Amy did you hear the news?" An android that resembled a squirrel/chipmunk hybrid (like Sally) cried as she ran up to Amy.

"No, what is it Nicole?" Amy asked the former hand held computer.

Nicole had bugged Sally for years after Robotnik had been beaten to be allowed to get Jonny to build her a body. After three years of complaining Sally relented and let Jonny build an android body around the complex hand held computer, allowing her independent movement for the first time. Of course Nicole wanted a body similar to Sally's, having been with her for so long. Just like all of Jonny's creations, Nicole had a silver 'W' brand, hers happened to be on the back of her chest under her synthetic fur.

"I just heard that Jonny's in jail on the Floating island for supposedly making robots for war. One of them demolished a whole block in minutes!"

Amy shook her head. "I don't believe it. Jonny'd never do that!" Amy couldn't believe that the same man who had saved them from Robotnik, took them in, built the love her life, and gave her incredible body could ever do something that horrible.

"Well, I don't want to believe it either, but he's in custody right now." Nicole's tone was one of sorrow. She had really felt indebted to Jonny, she was so applicative of the body she got she actually kissed Jonny five seconds after she got her body.

"Well, I don't see why he would, he's got everything a person could want." Amy said, "It'd be stupid to try something like that, and we both know for a fact that he's not THAT stupid."

Nicole laughed, "True, very true." Amy and the others sometimes found it strange to hear her laugh. Reason one was because she never laughed in her hand held form, and two being that she no longer had a monotone mechanical voice.

Amy laughed as well, she and the computer-turned-android had grown close over the years. "You should come over more often Nicole. But I don't have much time to talk, my Starie is gonna start practicing soon and I am not going to miss it!"

Nicole shook her head as she watched Amy run off. "What does she see in that mechanical beach bum?"

* * *

Jonny laughed mentally at how little they had interrogated him. They didn't even ask him three questions before taking him to a cell. The officer shoved Jonny into a cell that clearly wasn't built to hold humans. The bed, if you could call a wooden plank with a pillow a bed, could in no way support his weight or fit him vertically.

Jonny let out a sigh and looked out the miniscule window. 'Well, if grandpa could see me now he'd be laughing and spout something like; 'Like grandfather like grandson'.'

They had taken his coat and everything in it, leaving him with nothing to even contemplate escaping. And to add to his feeling of insult, they had actually confiscated his arm! He never liked being with out it, he felt very incomplete.

Jonny thought back to the photo. He had never seen a robot like that one... Red armor with white details, two dark green orb like crystals in the chest, a flat blue crystal on the forehead, unbelievable power for a robot of that build, but what stood out the most was what no other robot he had ever made had. A long blonde pony tail.

To be continued...

A/N: I'm sorry if this is going kinda slow. But it's going to speed up in the next chapter. -Jazzerman


	4. Old enemies surface

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale, 6 Years later.

Part 4

Days passed and nothing was every found of this mysterious red robot. But the police still held Jonny in custody just to be safe.

On the fifth day Ali-Su had managed to talk some of the guards to let her see her husband.

"Are you okay Jonny?" Ali-Su asked, looking in at the human.

Jonny turned to look at the echidna. He was unshaven and had 5 o' clock shadow real bad, had only one arm, had clearly been poorly treated by his captors, and was not unjustly aggravated by the look the guard standing next to Ali-Su. But he walked off not too slowly when he saw the murderous look the human was giving him.

"Ali-Su, have you had any luck finding anything on this robot?" Jonny asked, looking almost pleadingly at Ali-Su.

The yellow shook her head, and began to clean a bruise on Jonny's head with a clean handkerchief from her pocket. Jonny wished these bars weren't there. He wanted to hug his wife, one handed or not.

Ali-Su gave Jonny a concerned look. "Have the inmates been roughing you up?"

"They don't let me out of this cell. Some of Remington's men have been interrogating me." Jonny placed his left (and only) hand on Ali-Su's. "The worst was the time they took off my sunglasses and shined the light in my eyes."

Jonny winced at the memory of that. They wanted to get imaginary information out of him and had put the seventy-five watt bulb up to his face and pried his eyes open. The pain from his over sensitive eyes couldn't be described in words. It felt worse than having some old grizzled homeless guy tearing open a two inch cut with his filth encrusted fingers. (Kinda graphic but you get the point.)

Ali-Su did her best to kiss Jonny through the bars, she missed him a lot, but in her opinion the kids missed him a lot more. "Jack wanted me to tell you that he broke his little botonton and can't figure out what what's wrong. He wants you to help him when this all gets cleared up."

Jonny smiled. "Tell him I'd be glad to. Ali?"

Ali-Su folded the white cloth and placed it back in her pocket. "Hmm?"

"You don't... think I'd really make something like that, do you?" Jonny asked, worried what she might be thinking.

Ali-Su shook her head sharply, her dreadlocks almost whipping the sides of her head. "Of course not! We've been together for six years now." Ali then smiled warmly. "And I KNOW you wouldn't try what your grandpa did."

Jonny smiled, rubbing Ali-Su's cheek lovingly. "I'm glad. This is quickly becoming what it was like on Earth... Beatings, poor living conditions, little or no food..." Jonny then gave the echidna a very worried look. "I don't want to go back to that Ali..."

Before Ali-Su could respond the guard returned. "Your time is up."

"But I barely had five minutes with him!" Ali-Su protested.

The guard shrugged, smirking evilly. "I don't care. If I say yer time is up, yer time is up."

Ali-Su gritted her teeth, seriously annoyed at the nerve this guard had. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Take care Ali."

Ali-Su gave her husband a loving smile and a nod before walking away, closely followed by the obnoxious guard.

Jonny slumped against the wall. He was going to put whoever made that robot in a world of hurt when he gets out of this cell.

* * *

"Come on Rem, Jonny's not a bad guy..." Sonic goaded Chief Remington as he, the chief, and Knuckles walked back" And it's been nearly a week since that robot attacked."

"And it's not like you really have anything on him." Knuckles said. "Someone could've reprogrammed the thing."

"Maybe so, but he's the best lead we have at the moment. And I can't just let hi-" Remington stopped as they turned the corner.

The streets were devoid of all natural life, but that's not why Remington stopped. Maintenance robots, Construction robots, Servant drones, just about every kind of mindless drone in the city had stopped in its tracks. They stood as if frozen in time, in whatever task they had been performing at the time. Needless to say, it was eerie.

"Um... what's wrong with all the drones?" King Sonic asked, not sure exactly how to approach this sort of thing. He was used to destroying bots, not worrying about their health.

Knuckles tapped one of the motionless robots on the head and it fell over, utterly lifeless. "It's like they all short circuited..."

Sonic and Remington checked on a few other worker robots, all of them were just as catatonic as the first.

Sonic scratched his head "What could've done this? An EMP?" (Electro Magnetic Pulse)

Remington shook his head and pointed to the intersection. "If that was the case then the street lights and everything else wouldn't be working..."

The trio stood for a second assessing the situation for a few moments, until an unusual humming noise met their ears. They looked up to see a small skull shaped craft, like a scaled down version of the Skulker. But where the Skulker could seat up to six people comfortably, this vehicle could obviously only fit one person due to its size.

The hatch on top of the small skull shaped craft opened and a old man, about in his early sixties, stood up. The gaze he cast down at the trio was made all the more creepy by the sinister smile on his face. This old man appeared at first glance to be an Overlander, but Sonic quickly saw from the old man's fingers he clearly wasn't. The old guy was going bald, but the pale grey hair that was on the sides of his head stuck out, making him kinda look like a coconut tree with a bald spot. He had a bushy mustache, white lab coat, red tie, black slacks, and he had a skull on his belt buckle.

"Who are you?" Remington shouted up at the stranger in the familiar style craft.

"Vho am I? I am the great Dr. Wily!" The old man spouted in a thick German accent. "The soon to be ruler of this vurld!" The revealed elder Wily then let out a long demented laugh.

'And I thought 'Toine had an annoying accent...' Sonic thought.

"I don't think so!" Knuckles shouted up to the mad scientist.

The elder Wily laughed as if a small child had threatened him. "I don't care. Now, Elite masters! Zero! Come to your master!" Dr. Wily called out, snapping his fingers.

The first robot that appeared was Zero, he burst through a solid concrete wall like it was nothing. The dust that surrounded him made him seem like a monster emerging from his lair, and the sadistic look on his face only made this appear more so. Zero made an intimidating glare at Knuckles and the others before standing just below Dr. Wily's mini Skulker.

A gold and blue robot wielding a long spear ran across the street from a nearby alley. Slashing parked cars and trees up like paper until he came to a stop just behind Zero and stuck his spear in the ground and leaned on it. Dr. Wily had named him Enker.

Another robot followed Enker, stopping next to the spear wielding Elite master. He was purple with orange details and had a curved blade attached to his helmet. He had two blasters attached to his wrists and two launchers in his chest. The group knew he was going to be a hard case. He was known as Ballade.

A red robot somewhat resembling Knight man rammed into a car, knocking it across the street and into a building. He had orange details and spikes around his wrists and on his shoulders and knees. His head had a mohawk made to look circular saw, making him look more dangerous than all the Elite masters. His name was Punk.

A small lime green and yellow robot bounced down from one of the roof tops on a cross between a jack hammer and a pogo stick, making huge holes in the street. His name was Quint.

The last robot was gold with a flowing black cape, making him look very regal. He also carried a large gold tower shield and an executioner's axe that glistened in the sun, both he and his weapons itched for battle. He was King.

Knuckles cracked his neck and knuckles in preparation for this fight. It had been a long while since he had fought, what with the Legion worrying more about themselves and the Dingoes going back to Downunda. He still sparred with people occasionally but that was mostly only promotional stuff, the Guardian hoped he wasn't rusty.

"This isn't going to be easy..." Sonic took a deep breath, "Remington, of light of the situation, I want you to call the jail and tell them to release Jonny. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Gladly." The chief of police said taking out a cell phone, 'The bureaucrats are going to eat me alive for this...'

But before the brown echidna could press a single button Ballade shot it out his hand with a well placed shot from one of his wrist mounted plasma blasters. Remington looked down at the molten pieces of red plastic and bits of metal that was once his cell phone, very aggravated because he only had three more payments on the thing.

"These Elite Masters are superior to my old Robot masters, and even Bass wasn't match Zero!" Dr. Wily smiled widely, delighting in boasting to the world about his achievements.

"Bass? You mean that black robot that was like that blue robot you kept losing to?" Sonic smirked, remembering the video files Jonny kept back at Wily tower. Sonic and Knuckles both now clearly see why Jonny was so conflicted about his grandfather, he WAS a nut.

Wily sneered at the mention of his old enemy. "Yes, the traitorous vetch is now a pile of scrap in my lab. Vaiting to be recycled!" The elder Wily laughed. "And soon, I'll take this vurld and make it my own. Just like little Jonny should have done."

"Oh no you're not Doc!" A gruff voice said. The group whipped their heads around to see who said that.

Guts man, Skull man, Shadow man, and Yamato man stood behind the former Freedom fighters. Each eager to put these enemy bots in their place.

To be continued...

A/N: This Isn't the REAL Zero, it's an unperfected prototype to the Zero we all know and love to see whoop Maverick ass.

Also; Ballade, Quint, Enker, and Punk only appeared in the Gameboy series of Mega man games. So it's no big deal if you don't recognize them. Thanks to the Mega man Mush website for the info on these guys.


	5. Elites vs Robots

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale, 6 Years later.

Part 5

Dr. Wily stared down at the four Robot masters. "Vas this? Recreations of my old Robot masters? Then my little grandson is alive. Come to me my creations, Ve shall bring this backwards vurld to its knees!"

"No going doc, we like our current boss." Guts man said, showing off his nonexistent muscles.

"And we like what we do." Yamato man said defiantly, standing proudly with his spear at his side.

"At least we're not puppets like those hunks of scrap." Skull man said, narrowing his red eyes and pointing his Skull Cannon at the Elite Masters.

The Elite masters snarled and glared at the Robot masters, but Zero only let out a faint snort.

Dr. Wily snarled. "Then prepare to become scrap! You vill wish you were infected by my virus and become like these statuesque drones! Ballade, Enker, Punk, destroy them!"

"Yes doctor!" The Elite masters spoke in unison as they rushed the four Robot masters.

Punk began to grapple with Guts man, both using the sheer brute force of their arms to try to overpower the other. Neither seemed to gain nor get any ground, both seemed evenly matched. Ballade was shooting his Ballade Cracker missiles at Skull man, but each attack was blocked by the Skull Barrier. Skullie had little time to counter attack, he had to spend most of his focus on holding up the barrier. Enker was using his Mirror Buster spear to duel with Yamato man's own spear. While Enker was much more agile than Yamato man, the samurai robot was much heavier and stronger. Making him difficult to trip or injure.

King meanwhile was watching the battle field intensely. But then he noticed something... Shadow man was no where to be seen. King began to scan the battle field with his powerful optics, the ninja was no where to be seen. The Regal elite taped the smaller Quint on the shoulder.

"Shadow man's not here, take a look from the air using your Sakugarne." King commanded, his black cape ruffling behind him from a slight breeze that had picked up.

Quint hated taking orders from King, or anyone for that matter (save Wily), but he complied. Sakugarne, Quint's auger-tipped pogo stick seemed to sink closer to the ground for a brief second, the catapulted up into the air forty-so feet into the air then came back down making a huge crater in the street.

"Well?" The golden robot asked, none too pleasantly.

"I didn't see nuttin." Quint spat. He might've been the weakest of the Elites but he had the biggest mouth. In truth the other Elites respected the semi-intelligent Sakugarne more than the Mega man copy, but not by much.

King scowled at the small green and yellow robot, he would've crushed the arrogant little copy then and there if Wily hadn't specifically told him not to. That and Punk and Quint had an unusual relationship. Punk would defend the little booger for the simple reason that he wanted to be the only one to beat the little snot. And not even King wanted to mess with an angered Punk.

Both of them looked over at Zero, who was watching the battle intensely with a sadistic grin. It was clear to see he was itching to fight, he was just waiting for the word from his master. Both of the Elites shivered at the thought of having to someday fight that monstrosity.

* * *

Meanwhile Sonic, Knuckles, and Chief Remington were held up in a dead end alley, watching the fight intensely.

"So ol' chrome dome used a computer virus on these bots." Sonic said as he poked a small Metool, it was strange not to see the little hard hatted robot pull into it's helmet like they where notorious for doing when scared.

"The question is how they were all infected." Remington said thoughtfully. "They aren't connected to each other, someone would've noticed if someone inserted a disk into each one and I personally doubt they'd allow someone to do that. What's the carrier?"

"I'm more interested in that red robot the old guy has." Knuckles said. "It far exceeds anything I saw old Robotnik made."

"Okay Rem, here." Sonic said, tossing the brown echidna his personal cell phone. "Dial fast man, because these guys mean business. And when their done they'll come for us."

Remington needed no more goading, he contacted the EPD and began to give the receptionist a stern talking to. "I don't care about procedures, let him out! We've engaged the real suspect and he's got us cornered in an alley!" Remington nearly had a heart attack as a stray blast from one of Ballade's wrist mounted cannons hit the wall just above the Chief's head. "Just hurry up and send him to the corner of Fifth and Main!"

Knuckles looked over at Zero, "Hard to believe that balding creep's not using him. Instead he's just toying with the Robot masters using these guys."

Sonic shook his head. "This old guy's just like Robotnik. Cocky, arrogant, too sure of himself to even consider failure."

Knuckles smirked. "Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

Knuckles only got a snort from Sonic as a response.

* * *

"I gotta admit... Yer tough..." Guts man grunted, still trying to match his might against that of Punk.

"I could say the same for you ol' timer." Punk responded. He was quickly growing more and more agitated by how well his opponent was doing against him, so he did what he always did in this sort of situation. He played dirty.

Punk suddenly drew his head back and slammed his bladed mohawk into Guts man's face. The construction robot let out a loud growl and broke his hold, staggering back a few steps. After a quick check he found that he had only superficial damage to his face. Some of the synthetic 'skin' that covered his face was torn and hung like a rag, reminding everyone that he was in truth a machine.

Punk then cracked his knuckles and did something that surprised both him and the Mobians, the other Robot masters where too preoccupied with Enker and Ballade to notice though... Punk's spiked shoulders reconfigured themselves and moved down, covering his body like a shell. The spikes from his shoulders, wrists and knees rotated outward. Combined with his blade-like mohawk he now like a giant buzz saw.

Guts man gulped feeling a slight sense of dread, but took up a defensive stance. 'This ain't gonna be pretty... Then again neither is he.' He thought.

At the last second Guts man jumped to the right, and Punk ended up going right between Ballade and Skull man's little fire fight. Punk was slammed with barrages of plasma blasts and Skull shots. Punk surprised everyone when he transformed back into his humanoid mode. He was unscathed, but he was incomprehensively pissed. He glared over at Ballade who merely glared flatly back, seemingly unmoved by his unexpected attack Punk's person or his glare.

"When this is over I'm going to break you into little bits Ballade!" Punk threatened loudly, shoving a finger in the purple robot's direction.

The other Elites chuckled at Ballade, they knew Punk always came through with his threats. Quint knew this more than others but he was just glad to see him picking on someone else.

Ballade was suddenly decked in the face, knocking him backwards. The Elite shook his head to rid himself of his disorientation only to receive a kick to the face from Skull man's boot like foot.

Ballade tried to fire off a shot but Skull man kicked his hand away at the last second. Skull then kicked Ballade again, knocking him on his back then sprang on Ballade. He then began to pound the back of the Elite's head with his powerful fists.

Punk, furtherly annoyed from seeing his comrade being beaten by someone other than him, began to advance on Skull man. But the large spiked robot was grabbed from behind by Guts man's large hand and was thrown back into the side of a parked car.

"I'm not done with you yet Punk!" Guts man cried, barely managing to dodge the sudden charge from Punk.

* * *

"Looks like that red spiky robot's got your signature move blue." Knuckles said.

"That just means he has good taste." Sonic smirked.

Remington took out his tazer and looked at it, he nearly laughed. "Lot of good this thing will do here..."

"You never know. It might help." Sonic said.

Remington shook his head. "This thing hasn't been recharged in three years. And the batteries have a life of six months."

"Why didn't buy new ones?" Knuckles cried.

Remington smiled weakly. "I work a desk job now, I kept forgetting to do that."

Sonic looked over at Remington. "You get a hold of the jail?"

Remington nodded, tossing the King of Mobotropolis his cell phone back.

* * *

'Where is that cowardly ninja?' Yamato man thought as he parried a strike from Enker with his spear. 'One would think the head sensei of the Shadow school would have the bolts to fight like the rest of us.'

"You are a worthy opponent Yamato man..." Enker said as he backed off, preparing for another strike. "A pity I have to destroy you."

"Falling to an honorable foe like you would be more tolerable than falling to that monster your creator made." Yamato man said, motioning to Zero.

"On a personal level, I agree." Enker stated flatly. "A shame we're on opposite sides."

Enker had always disliked Bass because of his overly aggressive nature, and positively hated him because of the freedom he was granted because of his power yet never succeeded in defeating Mega man. Enker was even more disgusted by Zero, who seemed nothing more than a bloodthristy psychopath.

"How'd you get here Doc?" Guts man called up to the old man, punching Punk in the mid section. "Last I heard you where back on Earth, and very dead."

The old man reached into his lab coat. "Vhy that's simple, my dull witted friend, I used my grandson's invention the Planet-" Dr. Wily stopped when he realized that the device wasn't in his coat. "Vas this?"

Dr. Wily looked around franticly for the Planet Skipper inside his vehicle thinking he may have dropped it, but couldn't find it. When he looked up Dr. Wily saw the previously unaccounted for Shadow man standing on a roof top. Smiling slyly as he held the Planet Skipper in his hand like a trophy.

Wily's face contorted in both terror and hate, he glared down at his robots and pointed at the ninja. "Zero! Destroy him and reclaim my device!"

In an instant the red robot was off...

To be continued...


	6. Zero's opponent

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale, 6 Years later.

Part 6

Jonny had a rude time being escorted out of the jail. He was just grabbed by one of the guards, given this things and shoved out like a unwanted house guest. He didn't even get time to put his arm back in.

"What's the deal?" He asked the guard as the gates closed behind him.

"You're not the perp, the real guy's in the industry district, wreaking the place." The guard said, quickly returning to his post.

This was all Jonny had to hear. After making sure everything was returned to him and his lab coat was on his back, Jonny reattached his arm. Letting out a brief yelp of pain as the arm's wiring attached to his nerves. After a quick test of his arm he then flipped open his cell phone.

"Treble... Come."

* * *

Shadow man was now fleeing for his life across the rooftops with Zero right behind him. Zero's right hand retracted into his arm, and began to fire erratic barrages of plasma blasts from his powerful Z-Buster. (A/N: It's not powerful compared to X's, but keep in mind X and the original Mega are on totally different levels. See the anime episode Mega X for reference.)

Shadow man was pulling out all of his tricks in dodging his pursuers blasts, even going so far as to drop caltrops on the ground, which had no effect on Zero at all. In an act desperation, as Shadow man leapt to the next roof top he spun around and unleashed a hail of Shadow Stars. Zero, undaunted, lazily swatted the shurikens away like flies.

It wasn't just Zero's power that truly worried Shadow man, it was his speed that made the normally cool as a cucumber ninja feel like he was about to bite the big one. Shadow man was known for being among the most agile of the Robot masters, but robot was easily as fast and skilled as he was. Maybe even more so.

Shadow man's first mistake was his fatal one. Some ignorant maintenance workers had spilled some oil on one of the roofs while working on the air conditioners and had neglected to clean it up. Shadow man was more preoccupied with Zero to pay attention to WHAT he running on and slipped, slamming into the hard padlocked metal door that led to the stairwell. Zero, who was much more cautious, landed next to the ninja and grabbed Shadow man by the leg and threw the ninja across the roof, Shadow man smashed into the small brick railing that bordered the roof.

Zero grinned and gave a short cackle as he reached for the device the ninja held in his hand.

"Hey red!" Zero looked up in time to catch a plasma blast to the face. This blast did two things; it caused him to drop shadow man, and it knocked him back across the roof and down to the streets. Shadow man looked back to see Jonny standing on a hovering Treble just off the side of the roof, his arm cannon still smoking from it's release of energy.

Shadow man scrambled to his feet and looked up to his creator. "Boss, what are you-"

"No time to talk." Jonny said quickly. "Get to the hotel and round up as many Robot masters as you can. I want to take this jerk down myself."

Shadow man nodded. "Be careful boss, this guy's worse than Skull man on a bad day."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jonny said, as Shadow man bolted towards the hotel, the Planet Skipper in tow.

* * *

The battle between the Elite master and the Robot masters raged on. Both sides seemed equally matched, but these Elites seemed tireless, and they were getting better with each attack.

Yamato man had inflicted some superficial damage to Enker's gold armor, who had done much more considerable injuries to Yamato man. The worst was the large gash on his chest Enker had made after the samurai had swung wide. Guts man had a busted left arm and his face was hanging from his head like an old dish rag. Skull man had the least damage, but he was covered in dust and was running short on cyber skulls. Punk and Ballade had sustained very little damage, although Ballade would admit that he could've stood for a good cleaning after this battle.

Dr. Wily smiled from his perch in his one person. His Elites may not have been as powerful as Zero, but they certainly more entertaining. When Zero fought the battles were always so short... Albert W. Wily jerked his head away from the battle below his as an all too familiar sound of rockets blazing towards him.

"Vell, vell... If it isn't my grandson..." Dr. Wily motioned to his Elites to stand down, and they did by taking they're place next to King and Quint. The Robot masters nursed their wounds and ran over to their creator and stood behind him. All three glaring at the Elites and Dr. Wily.

"Grandpa Albert?" Jonny exclaimed as he landed in the streets, his shocked look quickly faded to a look of annoyance. "I see you faked your demise again Grandpa, but tell me... How did you escape Skull Fortress before the reactor when critical?"

The old man gave his grandson a smug look. "Right to the point as always. Just before that blue dweeb tried to grab me, I ran into an elevator that took me deep underground. There I was far from harm of the explosion, with ample supplies I vaited all this time then dug my vay out using a specially designed team of digging robots."

Treble growled up at the old man, Treble could easily tell that his master was not pleased to see this old human.

"And this red robot... I've never seen anything like him..." Jonny said, a sense of intrigue in his voice.

Dr. Wily crossed his arms and grinned. "Ah, I knew you would see the glory of my ultimate creation, Zero."

Jonny's eyebrows nearly shot off his face. "You mean this robot is Project Zero?"

Dr. Wily let out a demented laugh at Jonny's surprise. "Indeed! His power has to be seen to be believed, and he's much more controllable than that traitorous Bass!" Dr. Wily spat after he spoke Bass's name. And the Elites wore a ruthless grin, they were all glad to know that Bass was gone.

"And why are you here grandpa?" Jonny crossed his arms in a fashion similar to his grandfather.

"To find you my heir, and to see what you've been up to these past six years." The evil would be dictator looked around at the drones and Robot masters that Jonny had made. "And I am very disappointed. From the looks of things you haven't done anything constructive!"

Jonny snorted. 'Still as self centered and egotistical as ever..' Jonny thought as he looked over to the alley.

"Hey Sonic, take care of this." Jonny tossed the hedgehog his lab coat, leaving him with just his black T shirt and his Bass cannon. "Guts man, Yamato man, Skull man, Treble... I want you to get in that alley and keep out of this fight. I only want you to interfere if those Elite masters get in the way."

The Robot masters nodded and got in the alley, all of them worried for their creator. The looks of aggression on their faces only proved this. They wanted to fight, they wanted to help their creator in this fight. But they respected his wishes and would not get in his way, for now.

"Vas this? My grandson has lost an arm?" Dr. Wily mused, smirking both out of his grandson's ingenuity and out of sarcasm, the same look he would give him back when he lived with the old man. "Although I could not say I would not have chosen a different arm as a replacement."

Jonny simply growled at his grandfather. He never gave him any credit in the past, he wasn't surprised that the old man wasn't giving even his own flesh and blood any kindness.

"Vas say you mien Enkel?" Dr. Wily asked, "Vould you consider rejoining me in my conquest of our vurld? After we crush this one that is..." (A/N: Enkel; German for grandson)

"Never gramps, I've grown to like it here!" Jonny cried defiantly up to his grandfather. "This is MY world, why don't you just go back home and stay there!"

The old man in the miniature Skulker snarled. "Then your choice is final mien Enkel? Very well... Zero!"

The pony-tailed robot answered his master's call by bursting though a nearby building's concrete wall like it was nothing. Zero silently looked up Wily, like a hunting dog waiting for his master to give his command to retrieve a downed fowl.

Wily smiled widely under his grey mustache. "Go ahead and fight him Zero, take your time and have fun. But don't kill him."

Zero smirked, let out a battle cry, and charged straight at Jonny. Jonny had little time to marvel at how fast this robot was, he knew he had to get serious. In an instant Jonny's right arm grew in size, matching in both size, shape, and strength of that of Guts man's own fist. Jonny drove this enormous gauntlet into Zero's face just as the red armored robot got close. Nothing. For a brief moment it seemed to Jonny like time stopped. He just stood there with his huge black fist in Zero's cheek, then he heard something. Was Zero... laughing?

The noise grew louder and Jonny's guess was right, Project Zero was laughing at him, or his attack, he wasn't completely sure which. Either way Jonny was stunned, he had hit Zero full force with Super arm, in the face no less, and it did NOTHING!

Zero saw his opportunity and with seemingly unreal relaxes, grabbed Jonny by the arm and tossed him over his shoulder into a solid brick wall. Jonny fell sprawled on the ground, he was dazed and slightly disoriented but he wasn't hurt too badly. Zero meanwhile just chuckled at seeing his foe on the ground in pain as he advanced slowly. Relishing the occasional soft groans of pain Jonny would emit.

* * *

Sonic, Treble, the Robot masters, and the echidnas stood in the alley, totally engrossed in watching the fight between Zero and Jonny.

"Um... Shouldn't we be helping him?" Knuckles asked.

"That robot's power is above anything our leader has seen..." Yamato man said, leaning on his spear. "And in my opinion, this guy's power has to be on par with the Wily Guardians young master Jonny took apart after Robotnik was banished to the Void..."

Treble growled, but was restrained by Guts man's remaining good hand. "The boss said he wanted to take this guy on by himself, so that's what we're gonna do... For now anyway."

The onlooker's thoughts were interrupted by a loud ringing sound coming from the lab coat Jonny had tossed to Sonic, who had it draped over his shoulder.

Sonic dug through the many pockets that lined the inside of Jonny's white coat and pulled out a small black cell phone and flipped it open.

"Jonny! Boss are you there?" The voice on the other end cried.

"He's... a little preoccupied. Who's this?" Sonic asked, trying to sound calm despite was happening just around the corner.

"It's Star man! We've got a problem here in Down Town!" The robot master turned musician franticly cried.

"Slow down man, what's the problem?" Sonic said, thinking this had to be the first time HE had said that phrase to anyone.

"Amy logged in to the 'net and it's like she's short circuited or something..." Sonic could tell from Star man's tone that his normally cool composure was gone, replaced with an almost helpless sounding one.

"You said she was using the 'net?" Sonic asked, sounding a little overly curious.

"Yeah, she plugged in to see about some of those upgrades this guy was offering on TV. Then she just froze like an old computer with today's video games."

"Upgrades? Who was offering them?" Sonic asked into the black cell phone.

"There was a TV commercial earlier today." The gold robot said. "The guy had a weird accent but he said he had created upgrades that could make any mechanical being stronger, faster, and more alive."

Sonic frowned. "What did this guy look like?"

"No one saw what he looked like. The only thing in the commercial was Jonny's logo." Star man sounded like he wasn't completely sure, but Star man never committed too much to anything. He WAS a dreamer after all. "Although I admit I think they got the color of the W wrong. It's supposed to be silver, not yellow."

"Thanks Star man, I'll tell Jonny about this. Just keep an eye on Amy for me okay?"

"Sure, just hurry. The sight of her eyes all static-y like that's creeping me out." Star man said as he hung up.

"Well what was that about?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic closed the phone and put it back in one of the pockets in Jonny's lab coat. "Looks like Jonny's grand dad used a upgrade ploy on the net. He posed as an announcer on the airwaves and told everyone that there were upgrades for all the Robains and drones on Mobius." Sonic stated, an unusual seriousness in his voice. "Then when they, or in the case of the drones their owners, plugged in to the net they must've infected with this virus."

Knuckles picked up the Metool he had poked at earlier, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the little thing. Both of his daughters absolutely adored these little robots, as did Julie-Su. And all three of them kept bugging him to buy one for them. But like most Mobians he still had some issues with keeping robots of any kind.

"I don't understand, why would he make a virus that would make robots and Robains become inert." Remington asked. "And how do we go about fixing them?"

"Jonny would know, but he seems a tad preoccupied." Sonic said as they all returned their attention to the fight.

* * *

Zero lifted Jonny up drove his own fist into Jonny's unprotected abdomen, if anyone had seen him at that moment they would've claimed the human's eyes jumped out of his skull for a second. Jonny fell limp to the ground, coughing up a small amount of blood as he held his aching stomach. Zero kicked the human in the side, knocking into the air for a good three feet, then the Robot planted his boot on Jonny's chest.

Zero tore the sunglasses from Jonny's face. He reveled in the sound of Jonny growling in pain and him squirming under his foot trying futilely to escape. Zero then shoved his Z-Buster in Jonny's face, the light that shone in the human's eyes made Jonny scream in agony. The light from the robot's arm cannon shown down on Jonny's face with increasing intensity, making Jonny scream louder and louder, while Zero's vicious grin grew and grew. He enjoyed seeing his enemies writhe in pain, Zero found it intoxicating. But Zero wanted more.

Zero took his Z-Buster away from Jonny's face and grasped Jonny's arm, dug in with his heel, and began to hard pull on Jonny's right arm. Jonny's eyes were burning in pain from the light from Zero's buster cannon, but this felt even worse. There was a sickening stretching sound, like that of muscle and sinew beingstretched beyond their limits. The sound of Jonny's cries of unadulterated suffering echoed throughout the city.

To be continued...

A/N: Evil ain't I?


	7. Bloody and Broken

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale, 6 Years later.

Part 7

Blood. It was all over the street. Blood is often called the life force of the body, but that's only the case if it's inside the body.

Jonny lay on the ground clutching his shoulder, blood spurting from the socket. Anyone near him could see the mangled nerves that were attached to the plug in his arm now dangled like wet noodles amid the gore.

Zero stood with his foot on Jonny's chest, the robotic arm that was now no longer attached to Jonny's shoulder had been cast across the pavement. Zero dipped his head back and let out a maniacal laugh, he was clearly enjoying seeing his victim slowly slip away.

Jonny had stopped longer screaming, having blacked out from the pain and the loss of blood only moments ago. But Zero's bone-chilling laughter still continued to echo through the streets. And it was really getting under both Knuckles and Sonic's skin.

Sonic clamped his ears to his head, but even that didn't block out the maddening sound of Zero's laughter. "Man... I swear I'll tear my own ears off if he doesn't stop soon!"

"I know what you mean! This is torture!" Knuckles cried, not that Sonic heard him. "Forget this guy, I'd rather be fighting Enerjak and Robotnik all over again!"

Remington however was much more poised. He looked over at Jonny's broken body, he could see the bones and the nerves in the socket, the blood pumping out of it was a horrible sight. Remington grimaced, realizing that if this scene had been shown to him years ago, he would've been cheering for the robot. Remington had hated Overlanders with a passion before he had come to know Jonny. Although now he knew now that Jonny wasn't an Overlander, but when he first met the human he nearly tossed him straight off the island. But now, after all the things that Jonny's done to improve Mobius, Remington would gladly take a bullet for him. Jonny had never irked him, heck the human had actually tried to get on his good side by inviting him to his wedding. Remington began to fiddle with his tazer, his adrenaline beginning to over ride his sense of reason.

"Remington! What are you doing?" Knuckles called after the brown echidna, who had just bolted out from the alley.

The police chief didn't respond, he just ran towards Zero with the tazer in his hand. The laughter stopped. Zero roared with pain as Remington shoved his tazer into the back of Zero's neck. Electricity, whether from the tazer or from Zero himself no one was truly sure, shot from Zero's body as he began to smoke. After a few seconds the battery in Remington's tazer ran out of power and Zero fell to the pavement and lay as motionless as Jonny.

"Vas is this?" Dr. wily cried, looking down at Remington, who stood above a nonfunctioning Zero. "Filthy creatures! You'll pay for striking my precious Zero!" Dr. Wily screamed. "Enker! Get Zero over here now!"

Enker frowned, wishing his creator would just junk the powerful beast and create something with much more grace. But he complied and dragged Zero's offline body back to the other Elite masters.

"Sonic, get Jonny out of here!" Remington cried, keeping the Elite masters in his line of vision.

Sonic needed no further prodding, he grabbed Jonny, slung him over his shoulder along with his coat, grabbed Jonny's arm and sped off.

"Come back here you filthy rodent vith my grandson!" Dr. Wily spat at the hedgehog. Dr. Wily then spun his head to glare down at his robots. "Enker, King, the rest of you! Destroy those creatures!"

'He could say please once in a while...' Quint thought.

The Elite masters where about to spring towards the Robot masters when a shower of meteors hit the street in front of them. Driving the Elites back away from the group.

The group of Robot masters and Mobains looked up to see a familiar robot hovering in the air.

"Astro man! Excellent timing!" Guts man said, glad to see the former tour guide robot.

"But a lousy shot, as always." Skull man said harshly. "Astro man couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with an atomic bomb."

Dr. Wily grinned. Astro man may have been powerful, but he had very limited ammunition. He would run out of meteors soon. It would just take a little patience. This would give him all the time he needed to repair Zero.

* * *

Sonic raced down the street towards the hospital as fast as he dared with Jonny in his arms. Sonic burst into the lobby, only to find that there was no one there save other infected and lifeless drones. 

"What's going on here?" He exclaimed, hoping his cries would attract someone's attention.

"Sonic, where are you?" Sally's voice came over the cell phone.

"Right here in the hospital Sal." Sonic said. "Look, Jonny's hurt real bad and I need to find a doc-"

"Sonic, Shadow man told us what's going on. we've rounded everyone in the city into the transport stations... Echindaopolis is being evacuated." Sally sighed, then took a deep breath, it sounded like someone was bothering her on the phone. "Bring Jonny to the hotel, there are still some doctors and other people here that wouldn't leave here and the Robot masters are protecting this place."

"Good thinking Sally, just like in the old days. I'll be there soon." Sonic said, picking up Jonny again after turning the phone off and tucking it back in Jonny's coat. The hedgehog then raced off again hoping his friend would hang in there.

Sally sat next to Ali-Su, a worried look on her face. "Let's hope not too much like the old days."

"What's wrong Sally, what's wrong with my Jonny?" Ali-Su asked, understandably worried about her husband of six years.

Sally looked at Ali-Su. Her distraught look made Sally feel guilty for having to tell her this btu she felt it best that she was honest with her friend. "He tried to fight that off robot that was terrorizing the industry district. He's alive, Sonic's bringing him here for treatment."

Ali-Su's face when from worried to terrified. 'Oh Goddess... Please let him be okay...' She prayed silently as her eyes watered up with tears. Ali-Su hugged her children, hoping to get some comfort out of holding her dearest treasures. The six and five year old didn't understand what was going on but they hugged Ali-Su back, not wanting to see their mother cry.

"Don't cry momma... Or else Alison will start crying..." Jack said, which his younger sister was about to do.

Ali-Su kissed both her children on the forehead. She hated to see her children cry like any mother, she had to try to cheer them up... Even just a little bit. "It's okay... Mommy's just a little tired that's all... Why don't you go play with Manic and the other children..."

Jack and Alison both looked at each other and slowly walked back to where Sonic and Sally's children and Knuckles and Julie-Su's daughters where sitting.

Just then Sonic came to a screeching halt in the room. "Man Jonny, remind me to tell Ali-Su to put you on a diet."

Ali-Su cringed when she saw the blood. But in almost no time flat the three doctors took Jonny into the room and closed the door. For Ali-Su, this time felt like an eternity. Jack and Alison could easily tell that their mother was worried, but Ali-Su couldn't bear to tell them what had happened. Not yet anyway. After an hour of comforting her children Ali-Su looked up as the Doctors came out of the room, their masks off and all three of them looking rather tired.

"Well, how is he?" Sally asked, before Ali-Su could. Sally may not have been married to the human, but she was worried about her friend just the same.

"We've stopped the wound from bleeding... But we don't have the expertise to put his arm back in... only Jonny himself would know how to do that..." One of the doctors said, taking off his gloves.

"Is he awake?" Ali-Su asked.

"Yes, but he's still weak. Apparently the amounts of echidna blood we had brought with us aren't doing much for him." The doctor sighed. "Just try to keep him from moving around too much."

"Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded.

"Jonny?" Ali-Su asked as she entered the room. She nearly fainted at the sight of him. She had seen him many times with his arm disattached, but never with that bloody depression in his shoulder. He also had a bandage over his left eye that was only partially concealed by his sunglasses. Ali-Su rushed over and cradled her husband in her arms.

"Ali..." Jonny said weakly, looking up at the echidna. He tried to reach up to touch her, but found that he couldn't... looking over he saw that his arm was no longer in his shoulder, but he could also feel that the plug that held in was gone too. "Oh god..." He said hoarsely, obviously shaken up from finding that he now only had one arm...

Ali-Su choked back at hearing how bad he sounded and nuzzled him softly. "How do you feel?"

Jonny looked at his right shoulder, seeing the bloody dressings where his arm should've been. "Peachy..."

Ali-Su felt like slapping her husband. "How could you have taken on such a powerful robot? Look at what happened to you! What if you had died?

Ali-Su's look softened as Jonny placed his remaining hand on her cheek, smiling weakly up at her. "I know what I did was stupid... But I had to judge this thing's power for myself. And my news isn't good..."

Ali-Su placed a finger on Jonny's lips, signaling him to stop talking. "One second love..." Ali-Su stepped to the door and called for Sally and Sonic to come in. "Now what is it you were about to tell me?"

"Do you remember me ever telling you about Project Zero? Jonny asked them.

Sally closed her eyes for a second. "Vaguely, something about your grandfather being obsessed with it."

Jonny continued. "This red robot that appeared with my grandpa IS Project Zero. And I hate to admit it, but I don't think any currently active Robot master could possibly fight and win against Zero."

"What?" Sonic said in disbelief. "What about the old tower Guardians?"

Jonny winced. "I dismantled them after Robotnik and the remaining members of his pose were tossed into the Void." Jonny said. "And as for how powerful he is, I punched him in the head with Guts man's signature attack and it only seemed to succeed in amusing him."

"Well, you have any contingency plans for anything like this?" Sonic asked.

Jonny looked over at the small device that Sally held in her hand and smirked. "Where did you get that Sally?"

Sally looked at the device, it was small, about the size of a television remote control and shrugged. "I'm not sure, Shadow man snagged it from Dr. Wily. I guess it's important."

Jonny took the device and looked at it carefully. "I may have just got an idea..."

To be continued...

A/N: For those of you who've read the comics, Remington never seemed to DO anything of significance... I felt he needed to do something in my fic.

Shadow: No. X is still just beingdesigned in Light's lab, and this isn't the real Zero as I said, it's a imperfect prototype the red reploid we all know and love.


	8. Planet Skipping

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale, 6 Years later.

Part 8

Star man hovered over Amy, clearly worried about the Robian that was both his girlfriend and room mate. Star man had removed the cable that connected Amy from the net and had moved Amy's motionless body into their bed room. Being robots nothing ever happened in there, in truth the only reason they even had a bed was because Amy liked to lay down as she recharged her batteries. Amy's eyes were still like bad reception on a satellite TV and she was as lively as a toaster, but Star man still had hope she would be okay.

"I know you can hear me Amy. I'm right here..." Star man held Amy's hand. "I know you can beat this thing... Just hold on."

Star man's words helped him feel him a little better, but what really made him smile was when he felt Amy's hand twitch in his own. Star man softly released Amy's hand and got out his guitar and began to play a soft tune for her. Star man really did care for Amy, and he knew how much adopting that child meant to her. But he knew his creator could fix her... He hoped.

Star man looked out the window, the citizens of Down Town were freaking out. Many drones and Robians were standing in the street, in the same condition as Amy. Cyborgs however had different problems, some could be seen walking or limping, but many where without the use of their robotic limbs. One woman who by some unfortunate accident had to have all her limbs replaced was sitting helpless on the ground pleading for help back to her house. Star man sighed and set his guitar down.

"I'll be right back Amy..." Star man said, giving Amy a smile before he walked out the door to help the woman to her house. "Don't go anywhere."

* * *

"This is our chance guys," Knuckles said as they moved out of the alley, joining Remington in the streets within eyesight of the Elite masters and Dr. Wily for the first time. "While that other Robot master lays down cover fire we can retreat back to the hotel." 

As the Guardian and Remington started to make their trek towards the rendezvous site that was the hotel, Remington looked over his shoulder at the Robot masters, who remained standing defiantly facing the Elite masters.

"Aren't you guys coming?" The police chief asked.

"We never run from a fight." Skull man growled, glaring evilly at Ballade and no one else.

"Fleeing is for the weak hearted." Yamato man said, holding his spear proudly at his side. "I must avenge my lord's honor."

"Call me weak all you want Yamato man," Knuckles said, just before running off down the street, with Remington right behind him, he added. "I gotta make sure everyone's okay!"

"Be ready my comrades for this may be our final battle." Yamato man said solemnly, griping his spear.

Skull man snorted and continued to glare at Ballade. "I don't care about dying, but if I do die I want to take that pansy with me."

* * *

Meanwhile at the hotel, Ali-Su, Sonic, and Sally where still in the room where Jonny had been operated on. If one could call it that. 

"Sorry about the mess Ali..." Jonny said, looking at the amount of dried blood on the sheets. "I'm afraid you're going to have to toss these lovely covers in the trash."

"I'm not worried care about the sheets, I'm worried about you..." Ali-Su said, her face was finally dry and free of both tears and redness, but not free of worry. "How do you feel?"

Jonny frowned and looked at his shoulder, his frown turning into a sneer. "Lousy, but it beats the alterative."

"So, care to explain a little more about this plan of yours?" Sally said, somewhat cross at Jonny's lack of an explanation. "Or are you going to keep us in the dark?"

"Sure, but first you'll have to fetch something for me. Reach into my coat pocket, third on the right on the inside."

Sally reached into the coat and thumbed thought the pockets for a few seconds before pulling out her hand. In her hand she saw that she had pulled out two small cube-like devices from the white lab coat.

"What are these things Jonny?" Queen Sally said, looking over the small cubes, holding them up to the light to perhaps get a better look. "They look like dice."

"Don't be fooled Sally," Jonny said, leaning up a little from the bed. "Those things are powerful hologram projectors I made."

"THESE little things?" Sonic exclaimed. He knew Jonny was good with machines, but never THIS good.

Jonny nodded. "Yeah. Try one out Ali."

Ali took one of the small devices. "How do they work?"

"Just give them a small squeeze, then just put them in your pocket." Jonny explained. "They'll work as long as you keep them on your person."

Ali-Su took a deep breath, she had never even seen these things before and had no idea exactly how they worked. Still she trusted that her husband would never do anything that would jeopardize her health and gently squeezed the tiny cube then slipped in her pocket.

A silhouette of light appeared around Ali-Su, this light began to reshape itself into something different.

After the light faded there was a moment of silent blank stares. These stares made Ali-Su feel very uncomfortable...

"What? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Ali... You look..." Sonic said slowly, looking for a way to put this delicately.

"Look like what?" Ali-Su asked, somewhat scared of what had just happened to her.

Sally handed Ali-Su a mirror, not taking her eyes off the disguised echidna for a moment.

Ali-Su's mouth took a nose dive south when she looked in the mirror. "...My Goddess... I look like a human..." Indeed Ali-Su did. She had flowing blonde hair down just past her shoulders. She was wearing the same green T shirt and jeans she had been wearing, but now she had no hole for her tail (which was no longer visible).

"It's just something I've been tinkering with, if I ever found out how to back to Earth I could've taken you and kids there for a visit without incident... Don't worry, it's not real."

Ali-Su was still looking at her reflection, then at her hands. "I have five fingers, and no fur... Man this is weird..."

"What about the other one? What does that one do?" Sonic asked.

"That one's for Jack, I'm afraid it's useless for my plan." Jonny said.

"Well, what is your plan?" Sally asked, getting a little impatient.

Jonny cleared his throat. "That device you hold Sally, is the same device that brought me to Mobius."

"You mean you can send your grandfather and his robots back to your world with that?" Sonic asked, just now getting over the sight of seeing another human, it didn't matter that Ali-Su 'wore' a hologram disguise. She just looked so real...

"That could work, if the World Skipper worked like that Sonic..." Jonny gave a deep sigh before continuing. "After a single use the World Skipper needs half an hour to recharge before it can be used again. So if were to use it and miss..."

"So if we can't use it to send them back what good is it?" Sally asked.

"I intend to go back to my world and bring back help." Jonny said.

"Who?" Sonic asked.

"Mega man, the only one who's ever beaten my grandpa." Jonny grinned at the mention of the blue bomber, remembering years ago how friendly the robot had been towards him. Mega man was truly Jonny's first real friend.

"But you can't go alone, you're still hurt!" Ali-Su protested, she stated what was clearly obvious but to Jonny this mattered little.

Jonny looked up at the echidna from his place on the bed. "That's why you're going too Ali..."

"Me? Go to Earth? I don't know..." Ali-Su stared at her husband for a few seconds, taking a few moments to process what Jonny had just told her. As much as she wanted to go and see her true love's home world, she was really worried about how the trek to Earth would be and how it would affect Jonny's health.

"Please Ali-Su... I need your help with this..." Jonny's eyes were pleaded at Ali-Su.

Ali-Su sighed, she just couldn't argue with Jonny when he pleaded like that. Especially when she knew he was right. "Okay... What do I have to do?"

"First, help me up... and hand me my arm." Jonny said.

Ali-Su went around the other side of the bed and put Jonny's left arm around her and gently helped him up. Sonic meanwhile retrieved Jonny's arm and set it next to him, on the side it used to be attached to his shoulder.

"So what do you need to do to get that Planet Skipper to work?" Sonic asked.

"I just need to set the coordinates..." Jonny said as he set the device in his lap began to press buttons with his remaining hand. "There. Ready Ali?"

"Ready as I'll ever be... Will this hur-" Ali-Su wasn't able to finish her question as Jonny pressed the red button on the hand held device.

In a flash of light and a sharp gust of wind Jonny and Ali-Su disappeared. The only thing they left behind was a round scorch mark on the floor.

"Woah..." Sonic said.

"Yeah, I'm as surprised as you are Sonic." Sally said looking at the scorched ring on the floor around the bed. Needless to say he sheets were now a total loss. "I almost expected an explosion..."

It was at that moment that Knuckles and Remington came to the door of the hotel, completely out of breath.

"I think I need to start working out," Remington said between deep breathes. "Dang desk... Sitting around all day doing paper work makes a cop soft."

Both Guardian and Police Chief followed the skid marks and dried blood on the floor to the room that lead to the room Jonny had been taken too. But only Sonic and Sally where found there.

"Where's Jonny?" Knuckles asked as he came into the room. "Is he okay?"

"He's okay," Sonic said in his old characteristic nonchalant tone. "Ali-Su and Jonny went to go get help from Earth."

"... Say what?" Remington asked in disbelief.

* * *

Jonny and Ali-Su reappeared in a flash of light similar to the one they left Mobius in. Jonny looked up at the sky and smiled, it was good to be back. 

"Wow... this is your world?" Ali-Su asked the obvious question.

Jonny smiled. "Yeah. What do you think?"

Ali-Su looked around. "I was expecting it would be something extremely different... An orange sky, bizarre shaped buildings, something... But it's just like home. Only there's a lot more humans here."

"Yeah. The Human to Mobian ratio just flip-flopped." Jonny smirked.

"Do you know where we are?" The disguised echidna asked.

"Yes." Jonny looked around at their surroundings. They were in a suburban area, many of the houses weren't very lavish but they where quite lovely, well kept places to live. Ali-Su had to admit she kinda wished she and Jonny just lived a simple life in a small house like these instead of in that tower. But then again, doing so would mean having to go back and change things, which Ali-Su did not to do. Simple or complex, she loved her relationship with Jonny right where it was.

Jonny led Ali-Su down a few streets to an oddly shaped house. It had a large dome shape in contrast to the block like shape of the other houses. It clearly had had many additions to it, as many rooms and unknown structures were built from out of the house. There where a few satellite dishes and antennas coming out of the roof. This was either the home of a scientist or a crazed weirdo with a lot of time and money on his hands.

Ali-Su wasn't quite sure what to think of this house. She had lived in Wily tower for years and had seen many different styles of homes, but this was like nothing she had ever seen. "Well, I think this could count as a bizarre building."

Jonny laughed lightly. "Yeah. Dr. Light's house always was quite unique." Jonny knocked on the door. "Doctor Light? You home?"

A little girl dressed in a red and white dress opened the door. In Ali-Su's opinion she didn't seem to be much older than Alison.

"Dr. Light, you have a visitor!" She called back into the house. The little girl then looked up at Jonny. "You look familiar..."

Jonny smiled. "It's me Roll, It's Jonny."

Roll's eyes widened and with speed that rivaled Sonic's hugged the much larger human. "Jonny I missed you a lot! You just disappeared all those years ago!"

Roll's excited cheers where met with a loud cry of pain. "I'm so sorry Jonny, you're hurt! I'll call 9-1-1 right away!"

Jonny grabbed the little robot's arm before she could run off. "No Roll, I've already been taken care of. Just really REALLY sore."

"What's all this ruckus Roll? Are you bothering the mail man again?" A friendly looking old man with a cottony white beard came out of the other room. He was wearing a blue tie that was neatly tucked inside his white lab coat, which he had on over a tan button up shirt and brown pants. He had blue eyes and snow white hair, and he seemed just a little on the plump side. Everything about him from his smile to his voice seemed to be filled with a sort of warm jolliness.

"Oh Dr. Light, Jonny's come home!" Roll exclaimed dancing around excited to see her friend after so long.

"Jonathan Wily, It's been years since I've seen you. How have things been treating you?" Dr. Light then turned to Ali-Su and smiled. "And who might you be miss?"

Ali-Su had just met this old man and already determined that she really liked this old man. "I'm Ali-Su Wily. Jonny's wife of six years."

"So what have you been doing these seven years?" Dr. Light asked. "And is that Bass's arm your holding?"

Jonny sighed. "Well... take a seat Thomas, this will take a while..."

Dr. Light smiled at Jonny using his first name. It reminded him a lot of when he had taken him in when he was just a boy. Dr. Light sat down in a chair, as Jonny and Ali-Su both sat across from him at the table and began his story.

* * *

Mega man was lying on his bed. Not that he needed to sleep, but because he always liked to lay on his back and watch the clouds outside his window. 

'Such a nice day..." Mega man thought a content smile on his face.

Roll opened the door to her brother's room. "Mega man, we have company!"

Mega man turned to his little sister. "Who is it Roll?"

"It's Jonny, and he's got a wife now!" Roll said, she let out a giggle at the mention of the word 'wife'.

Mega man hopped off his bed. "Jonny? You mean Dr. Wily's Grandson?"

"Yep!" Roll said with a grin wider than any human girl could've made. "He's talking with Dr. Light right now.""

'I hope Jonny's not sore at me for not saving Dr. Wily...' Mega man thought. Jonny was one of his closest friends, and he didn't what him to be mad.

To be continued...

This chapter was proof read by Nail Strafer.


	9. Nostalgic meeting

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale, 6 Years later.

Part 9

"So let me get this straight..." Dr. Light said, crossing his arms thoughtfully. "After you ran off, you broke your grandfather out of jail, and after he disappeared you moved into Skull castle, remade the Time Skipper into a device that could travel to another world. Where you're from right miss?"

Ali-Su nodded.

Dr. Light continued from his seat. "And there you helped overthrow an evil dictator who turned the inhabitants into will less robotic servants."

Jonny nodded. Jonny then looked around the lab and smiled, very little had changed. It was still as orderly and neat as it had been all those years ago. There were some new machines here and there, but otherwise Dr. Light had done no remodeling.

Dr. Light turned to Ali-Su and stroked his cottony beard. "I must admit I'm surprised to see that there are humans on other worlds miss."

Ali-Su sighed, she hoped Dr. Light would take this well. "I'm not, this is a hologram disguise my husband came up with so I could come here and not draw attention."

Dr. Light smiled. "I'll have to see what you really like sometime." Although Dr. Light's curiosity was peaked, he didn't want to push the young lady to do anything she did not want to do. Besides if she had been married to Jonny for as long as they said, she had to be either a very patient or very understanding woman.

"So what have you been up to these past few years Doctor?" Jonny asked.

"I've been working on my greatest work yet. I haven't given him a name yet, but I know he will be able to do great things for humanity." Dr. Light showed Jonny a highly detailed schematic of what he was building, from the look on Jonny's face he was more than impressed.

"Thomas," Again Jonny used Dr. Light's first name. "As always your work as a robotics engineer is more that of an artist than a scientist."

Dr. Light laughed. "Thank you my boy, you're too kind."

"Jonny!" A blue blur came out of the hallway and just about knocked Jonny over. The small form that was hugging the grandson of Dr. Wily was about the same size as Roll, wore blue armor, and was seemingly ecstatic to see him.

"How are you?" Mega man asked, releasing Jonny from his deceptively powerful grip.

Jonny held back a wince of pain, he didn't want to have the little guy worry about him. Of course that didn't keep Mega man from noticing that, oh say... his arm was missing.

Jonny sneered, feeling a slight sting in his eyes at the memory of his fight with his grandfather's ultimate creation. "Let's just say my dear beloved grandfather isn't as dead as we thought he was."

Mega man seemed somewhat relived for a second, he had never forgiven himself for not getting Dr. Wily out of Skull Fortress before it was destroyed, to learn that Dr. Wily had survived was a blessing to his conscience. However after this feeling of relief dissipated he felt sorry for what had happened to one of his oldest friends.

Dr. Light smiled as he stroked his beard. He was glad to see Mega man and Jonny getting along after all this time and all that's happened. "Mega man, Jonny and miss..."

"Ali-Su. MRS. Ali-Su Wily thank you." Ali-Su said firmly, crossing her arms.

'Feisty young thing. But I guess she'd have to be to keep him in line...' Dr. Light thought as he straightened his coat before continuing. "Mrs. Wily had a run in with that same robot that attacked Proto man."

Mega man frowned, he had been hoping to push that knowledge aside for a while...

"Proto man?" Ali-Su said inquisitively. "I don't believe you told me about him Jonny."

Dr. Light smiled. "It's no wonder, Jonny never met him while he stayed with us. Proto man was the first robot that was made. Sadly he was also the only robot that Dr. Wily and I had the pleasure of making together."

This had gotten Jonny's attention. Jonny couldn't pass up a chance to see the prototype... "Where is he Doctor?"

"He's in here." Dr. Light opened one of the doors and turned the lights on.

Jonny gasped as he laid eyes on the broken form of the prototype robot. Proto man was in terrible shape. His metal body was full of cracks and dents, his polished visor was cracked and broken, his helmet had small holes in it where tufts of black hair could be seen coming through them. His left arm was bending the wrong way, his buster was shattered, and both of his legs where broken into bits. Jonny had NEVER seen a robot in such miserable shape.

"How are you feeling Brother?" Mega man asked, walking over to the critically damaged robot that lay on the table.

Proto man looked over at this brother, one of his piercing blue eyes could be seen through his visor, looking straight at Mega man. "I've felt better..." He said stoically. A slight amount of irritation shone through the visor.

"At least now you'll hold still so I can finally work on that faulty energy generator of yours now..." Dr. Light said, before laying a hand on his eldest 'son's head. "Don't worry Blues, I'll have you fixed soon."

Proto man snorted. "I never liked being called 'Blues' doc..."

Dr. Light laughed. "Okay, okay Proto man, just save your energy."

Ali-Su smiled. She could see why Jonny would've liked living with this old man so much. He was warm, gentle, caring, and from what Jonny had told her he was a very brilliant man. "May I ask why Mega man calls Proto man his brother? I don't under stand..."

"Not at all." Dr. Light said. "You see, I created Mega man using the same plans that created Proto man as a template. Of course as you can tell I made some modifications, but they do have the same basic programming and architecture."

"So are you here to stay?" Roll asked, she had been hiding around the corner listening to everything.

Mega man looked up at Jonny, the idea that his old friend coming home to stay with him again put a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Jonny sighed he hated to disappoint him, but he couldn't stay here while people where suffering. "Mega man, I'd like you to come back with me and fight Zero, the robot that hurt both me and Proto man." Jonny shifted, his shoulder was beginning to bother him somewhat, having nothing in it was a very odd experience indeed. "My grandpa brought his most powerful robots, including King, and he's terrorizing the people there just like he did here. I really need your help on this Mega..."

Mega man stared at Jonny for a few seconds, as if he was having a hard decision to make, but his stern face quickly faded into a warm, enthusiastic smile. "Just try and stop me."

"Thanks Mega. This means a lot to me..." Jonny shook the smaller robot's hand, then turned to Dr. Light who was looking over the arm that Jonny had brought with him. "Dr. Light, I'm going to have to ask you a favor."

* * *

Astro man hung in the air, his systems were getting over heated from the non-stop attacks he was making on the Elite masters, but he kept up his barrage nonetheless. Occasionally Ballade would take a shot at him with his Ballade cracker attack, but each time Skull man could counter it before it could contact with Astro man with a well aimed Cyber skull.

But neither Dr. Wily nor the ones he was attempting to destroy had been idle. While Dr. Wily had landed his one man ship and was repairing the circuits that Remington had damaged, more and more Robot masters had joined the three that were already there. In all, Knight man, Tengu Man, Metal Man, Magnet Man, Pharaoh Man, Turbo Man, Search Man, and Burner Man where there to aid their cousins in fighting off these supposedly superior models.

Dr. Wily let out a laugh as he closed Zero's casing, "All done my robots, now is the time to attack!" Dr. Wily looked down at Zero, he needed a few minutes for his systems to reboot, but once Zero came back online, victory would be assured.

The Elite masters wore mixed expressions. They REALLY didn't like Zero, but on the other hand they would love to see these lesser models squirm and beg for mercy.

* * *

Sonic took a deep sigh as he sat down next to Remington in the hotel lobby. "Everyone's off the island Knuckles, everyone's heading for Mobotropolis for the time being."

"What about Jonny and Ali-Su's children?" Remington asked, noticing the children where no where to be seen.

"Jack and Alison are in the same plane as Lara-Su, Riki-Le, Manic, and Sonia." Sally said. "All of them are headed back to the palace to be under guard with the other high ranking officials of the island."

Knuckles sighed. "I'm sorry to have to impose on you like this Sally."

Sally shook her head and gave the Guardian a smile. "It's okay, it's not like we expected this to happen."

"You gotta admit, Jonny's got one whacko for a grandfather. I'm beginning to understand why the people on his world..." Sonic tried to think of a less distasteful word than 'hate'. "Fear his family. Jonny IS a brilliant scientist and so is grandfather."

"I'm just glad none of his insanity rubbed off on Jonny." Sally said crossing her arms, momentarily wishing Nicole was still a hand held computer in her pocket. She missed her old friend, and could've used her advice right now. "I'll be even more glad when he gets back with help."

One of Remington's officers ran up and saluted his commanding officer before delivering his urgent message. "Sir, the Robot master known as Astro man has run out of power. The Robot masters are now engaging the enemy."

To be continued...

Anthony Bault- My own Arcadia huh? Not sure... If you still want to use Jonny in your fic just tell me what you want metodo.

Shadow- Thanks.

Rock Raider- I'll think about it.

Maverick Hunter Phoenix- I know you and the others really like this fic so I'll let you in on something, no matter what I always write 2KBs everynight. and the average length of my chapters are 15KBs. So it's not really that I update weekly, it's just thatmy chapters are only so long.


	10. Back to Mobius

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale, 6 Years later.

Part 10

Mega man and Roll had sat outside the lab with Ali-Su, who was still using the tiny hologram projector to look human. Roll looked at the disguised echidna, she couldn't get over how much things had changed in the last fifteen minutes. The little boy she used to play with years ago had returned with this pretty lady. Roll never even had the chance to say good bye to him. And now, all of the sudden Jonny reappeared minus an arm and married.

A million questions danced in her head, 'Do they have kids? What's she really look like? What's her favorite color? What's her world like?'

Roll's thoughts were interrupted by a short 'eek' when Mega man's faithful canine companion Rush had sneaked up to Ali-Su as she was lost in thought and had touched his wet nose to Ali-Su's leg, startling her.

Both Light robots shared a quiet laugh at Ali-Su's surprise. In all the time Ali-Su had lived with Jonny she had only seen one other mechanical being like Rush, Treble, who was a big puppy towards her. Rush sat down in front of her and growled at her. Rush may not have been able to see through her disguise, but he could tell she wasn't what she appeared to be.

"Rush, its okay buddy..." The lab assistant turned warrior robot said, getting down and petting his partner. "She's not a bad person Rush. I'm sorry, Rush knows you're not a human... and it's upsetting him. He's normally a very lovable dog."

Ali-Su still looked at the mechanical canine with a hint of fear on her face. This was made even more evident from the tone of her voice. "O-Okay... He's just really different..."

"Different? How?" Mega man asked, giving Rush a battery biscuit. Rush quickly chomped down on it, effectively calming him down.

Ali-Su took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down as well. "Well... Treble has a different frame, coloring, attitude... He's just... different."

"Treble? Mega man isn't that the name of Bass's dog?" Roll looked at her brother, thinking he'd know.

Mega man nodded. "Yeah. Did Jonny make a copy of Bass on your planet?"

Ali-Su shook her head. "No. Jonny built Treble to guard his lab. He did design a Power armor for himself modeled after Bass, but it was destroyed during the final battle with my world's greatest evil."

Mega man nodded. This was a lot to take in... This girl was from another world which was populated by creatures that weren't human. Jonny had married her and was building copies of Wily's robots for his own ends and was missing an arm due to helping Ali-Su's people helping them in their fight.

Roll giggled and sat next to Ali-Su, a wide smile on her forever child like face. "So... What's your favorite color?"

* * *

Dr. Light wiped the sweat from his brow, he had done as Jonny has asked but he had to admit, this was indeed a first for him.

Jonny flexed and tried out the joints in his new arm that Dr. Light had installed in his shoulder. It had not been pleasant by any means, for either of them. Jonny had been awake the entire time Dr. Light reattached the plug from Jonny's old arm to his nerves. However his arm was no longer modeled after Bass's arm, now it resembled Proto man's buster cannon. After all, Jonny felt it suited him a little more since he wore shades like Proto man.

"This is excellent Tom. Thank you so much!" Jonny extended his left hand, not wanting to use the arm Dr. Light had just made to shake his hand.

Dr. Light smiled and shook his hand. "Next time you have some spare time come visit some time. Six years is a long time my boy."

Jonny smiled. "You can count on it." Jonny then reached over and copied his old arm's hard won Robot master powers. He was going to need all the power he could get for the fight with Zero. Even with Mega man at his side this was going to be the ugliest fight of his life.

Jonny came out of the lab and was greeted by a trio of happy faces.

Ali-Su hugged Jonny, glad to see that he was whole again. "I like your new arm. I like red better than black."

"I'm just glad you put up with me." Jonny smiled and hugged her back. "I see you met Roll and Mega man."

Ali-Su winced. "Roll's a lot like Alison, very talkative."

Jonny laughed. He had to admit she was indeed very inquisitive, but from the experience of having kids of his own, it seemed like all children where.

"Say Jonny, do you know what happened to Bass?" Mega man asked. "Normally I'd have fought him a dozen times by now but I haven't heard anything from him."

Jonny gave the blue bomber a melancholy look. "Bass is gone, grandpa said that Zero, the robot that nearly destroyed Proto man, was sent to destroy Bass. Most likely gramps was sick of Bass's insubordination, but either way Bass is no longer with us."

Mega man wore a sad look on his face, as much pain Bass had caused, Mega remembered that Duo had once told him that Bass had a spark of good in him. That was only more evident when King was activated and the two had to team up to stop him. 'If only Bass had left Dr. Wily, I mean he never liked the old guy anyway... Maybe he could've learned to live in peace like me or Proto man.'

"Well, thanks for everything Doc. I'll bring Mega back safe and sound." Jonny gave the scientist a reassuring grin over his shoulder.

"I'll trust you will." Dr. Light said, but before Ali-Su walked out of the door with both her husband and Mega man Dr. Light cleared his throat. Reminding Ali-Su of her promise. "I believe we had an agreement miss."

"Well... Okay... Just don't have a stroke when you see me." Ali-Su reached down into her pocket and placed the hologram cube on the table, her human image quickly faded away, revealing her true self to the old scientist.

Dr. Light remained almost uncomfortly silent as he circled the echidna several times. A few times Ali-Su could hear a 'hmm...' or a 'huh...' come from the good doctor. Not long after Dr. Light stopped in front of the echidna and placed his hands on he shoulders. Ali-Su looked up much to her relief to see that the old man was smiling warmly down at her.

"It's a shame you don't have more time my dear... I would have loved to ask you some questions about your world, but I thank you for letting me see what your people look like." Dr. Light's face was a picture was kindness, Ali-Su could feel all the nervousness she had felt while Dr. Light was circling her disappear. "It was very brave letting me see your true form."

Ali-Su smiled and picked up the cube from its place on the table, once again assuming a more human appearance. "I can see why Jonny said that he loved living with you Doctor, you're a very kind man. And as for questions of my world, who knows? We may come back someday."

"I'll be waiting." Dr. Light said, "Take care my dear."

"You too 'Tom'." Ali-Su said, waving to the old man as she walked out the door, Dr. Light waved back in turn. He laughed quietly as she called him Tom, 'Such a nice young woman.'

Ali-Su walked outside the house to see that Jonny was just finishing explaining the situation on Mobius to Mega man.

"Okay Mega, one last thing I need to tell you." Jonny said as he took the Planet Skipper out of his coat. "Remember all the Robot masters you've beaten like Guts man and Tengu man?"

"Yeah, what about them?" Mega man asked, not really understanding what his old foes had to do with this.

Jonny sighed, he hoped Mega wouldn't take this the wrong way. "Well you see on this world I rebuilt them all. They're all perusing their own thing on this world, they all helped me restore balance after we got rid of the tyrant that was trying to take over Ali-Su's home planet."

"Really?" Mega man asked, glad to hear that all the robots he had to destroy in the past where alive and well.

Ali-Su nodded. "If it weren't for Jonny and the Robot masters we'd probably still be fighting Dr. Robotnik."

"Just remember that these Robot masters on our side. They're the good guys." Jonny told Mega man, his tone was like he was reminding his own children to do their chores. "And unlike you Mega, they barely know you. One last thing, I couldn't tone them ALL down..."

"Just be careful Mega man!" Roll called after brother.

Mega man smiled back at the blonde housekeeping robot. "I'll be okay Roll, you take care of Dr. Light!"

Roll laughed and nodded, letting her brother know she'd do that.

"Ready Mega?" Jonny asked, taking out the World Skipper out of his coat.

"Can Rush come?" Mega man asked.

Jonny smiled, he knew full well that Mega man wasn't a child, but he just couldn't say no to that innocent face. "If he can behave him self." Jonny said while Ali-Su silently prayed that this wasn't a bad decision.

"Come on Rush we're going on a trip!" Mega man called to the robo-dog, who came and sat next to Mega man wagging his tail. "You promise to behave boy?"

Rush barked once, panting happily up at his partner.

Jonny waved at Dr. Light and Roll, then pressed the red button on the World Skipper, and the small group disappeared in a flash of light, followed by a gust of wind.

Roll looked at the scorch mark on the ground. "Do you think Mega will win this time Dr. Light?"

Dr. Light smiled reassuringly at his 'daughter'. "Mega man has won over incredible odds before and triumphed. I have a feeling that he'll be just fine."

Roll nodded, she was a little worried, but she knew that Dr. Light was right. "Be careful brother..."

* * *

Not far from the Hotel there was a flash of light, as the small group reappeared in the streets.

"Wow..." Mega man said, looking around at his surroundings. "Is this your world Ali-Su?"

Ali-Su nodded. "Can I turn off this hologram thing now Jonny?"

"I don't see why you'd need it here on Mobius..." Jonny said as Ali-Su handed the hologram projector to him, who turned it off with a soft squeeze.

Ali-Su looked at her reflection in the window next to her and grinned. "It's good to look my old self.'

Rush almost had a fit, and would've if he hadn't seen the disapproving look on Mega man's face.

Mega himself was greatly surprised when a hedgehog a little over five feet tall came screeching to a halt in front of them. But Mega man was even more shocked by the red and black robot master that followed him.

"Sonic, Quick man! How's the situation here?" Jonny demanded, not caring at all that he was speaking to a monarch.

Mega man looked at Quick man, he had been one of the most difficult Robot masters to defeat (not to mention one of the most arrogant) and now he was on Mega man's side. Against the one who had created him, or rather originally created him.

"Situation: BAD." Quick man said, holding one of his boomerangs in his hand. He was itching to get back in the fight so he could help his friends. "We've got a lot of wounded military police and state police. And that's not the worst of it, Zero just came back online and he's madder than ever. By the way boss, I like the new arm." Quick man smirked as he motioned towards Jonny's robotic arm.

"Thanks. Dr. Light made it for me." Jonny said patting his arm. "We're both ready to fight some evil scientist."

"So this is Mega man?" Quick man said walking around the blue robot, examining Mega man up and down. "Hard to believe that the old me lost to this little guy, but oh well. That was another me wasn't it?"

Mega man nodded, he felt a little uncomfortable around Quick man. But he was right, this wasn't the same Quick man he had defeated. "Yeah, the other you was a vain, arrogant, destructive robot that obeyed only Dr. Wily."

"I don't know about obeying Dr. Wily but the first three descriptions fit you rather well." Sonic mocked, laughing despite the death glare he was getting from the Robot master.

Mega man laughed too, but seeing as how Quick man didn't retaliate with physical violence proved to him that Quick man wasn't a threat.

"You ready to fight Mega?" Jonny asked, giving his childhood friend a smirk.

"You bet! You ready Rush?" Mega man asked his always faithful canine. Rush barked once then converted to jet mode, letting his master know he was ready to go.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Mobotropolis, Castle Acorn..._

Jack was sitting in the corner, not being very sociable. The other children were playing with each other, Alison and Manic where playing video games, Lara-Su, Sonia, and Riki-Le were all sitting on the bed talking.

Riki-Le looked over at Jack. "What's wrong with him? He's been sitting in the corner like he's in time out since we got here."

Alison looked over her shoulder. "He's never been that good around girls... He's real shy."

Curious about what Jack was doing, Riki-Le got off the bed and walked over to Jack. She looked over his shoulder and discovered what he was doing back there. Jack had been tinkering with a small shiny black ball. "What'cha doing?" The small pink echidna asked.

Jack nearly dropped the ball and his screwdriver, both due to the sudden interruption by Riki-Le and to his reluctance to associate with the opposite sex. "Nothing..." He said quietly, returning to his work.

Riki-Le frowned, not liking Jack's attitude she grabbed the ball out of his hand, surprised to find that it was metal. "What is this?"

"Give it back!" Jack demanded, standing up and facing Riki-Le for the first time since they started this little encounter.

Riki-Le giggled and kept Jack from grabbing back. Her smile disappeared as a pair of wings sprouted from the ball. She screamed and dropped it as she saw a pair of eyes open on the ball. The small 'ball' began to flap its wings and fly around the room squeaking.

Alison couldn't stop laughing as the other children ducked for cover. They had never seen a Botonton before, and children tend to over react. Sonia and Lara-Su dove under the bed, Manic sought cover behind Alison, and much to Jack's surprise Riki-Le latched on to him with a squeal of fear. Jack however was frozen in place, his face red as Lara-Su's fur.

Riki-Le let out a short squeak of fear and nearly passed out when the small bat robot perched on her shoulder and blinked at her.

"What is that?" Sonia cried from under the bed.

Alison giggled and wiped a tear from her eye. "It's just something my brother made. It's a harmless little Botonton."

"Boton-what?" Manic asked, not knowing how to pronounce the name.

The little bat robot flapped its wings and hopped onto Jack's shoulder. Riki-Le, who had not taken her eyes off the little black robot, immediately backed away from Jack.

"Um... Are you okay?" Riki-Le asked, referring to Jack's red face.

Jack nodded slowly, going back to work on his little 'pet'.

Riki-Le giggled. 'He's just shy... I guess he's not all that creepy...'

To be continued...

A/N: I just looked back at my sources and noticed that I made a major mess up. For those of you that actually played the GB games I'm sorry, the device that I called the Time Skipper is actually called the Time Skimmer. I know I F-?ed up royally... I'm real sorry. After all the research I did on the characters... ashamed

This chapter was proofread by Darkdragonreborn


	11. Blue bomber meet blue blur

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale, 6 Years later.

Part 11

Mega man could barely believe what his eyes beheld. The creatures that stood in front of him seemed a lot like various animals back on Earth. Mega man was standing in a very nice hotel lobby, with Rush sniffing just about everything in sight.

Rush however began to growl when he discovered Treble lying down behind the sofa. Treble however was in no mood for games and glared up at the red dog robot and bared his teeth, a low growl like a truck engine escaped his clenched metal teeth. Rush imminently backed off, his ears flat against his head and his tail between his legs.

Jonny chuckled softly and turned to his canine creation. "Be nice Treble. Rush is on our side."

Treble just laid his head down and closed his eyes, ignoring Rush altogether.

Sonic meanwhile stepped up to Mega man and held out his hand, smiling politely. "So you're Mega man? Jonny's told us a lot about you."

Mega man looked at Sonic's hand for a second, then looked the hedgehog in the eye and shook his four fingered hand. "I'm Flattered. And what's your name?"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and that over there is Remington, the chief of police in this city. That's Knuckles and Julie-Su, and that's my wife Sally." Sonic pointed to each Mobian respectfully as he spoke their names.

Mega man smiled and waved his hand and them. "Hi, it's nice to meet you all!"

Sally couldn't help but smile back at the blue robot. He had the sheer infectious joy of an innocent child. Normally Sally never judged people on their first meeting but she would later say she honestly felt a great gentleness coming Mega man.

Jonny decided to get right to the point. "Okay Mega here's who we've got out there: Quint, Enker, Punk, Ballade, King, and that Zero Robot that beat both me and Proto man are out there with my grandpa. We've got some help but they won't last long against Zero."

"Let me guess, our 'help' is the Robot masters?" Mega man asked.

Jonny nodded. "Yeah, about ten of them or so. The rest of them are off the Island doing whatever."

"All the civilians where evacuated to Mobotropolis, so there shouldn't been any innocent bystanders that could get hurt." Sally said.

"Good. I'd hate to see anyone get hurt... Regardless if they aren't human." Mega man said, smiling weakly at the Mobians. He wasn't programmed with anything about Mobians, but he felt that if they were friends of Jonny then they where his friends too. And that was more than enough reason to help them.

"Let's go Mega, we got bots to thrash and little time to do it!" Jonny said, a grin was on his face that Mega had seen many times on Bass's before their fights. "Treble come!"

Treble leapt up from the floor and howled as he converted to jet mode.

"Rush let's jet!" Mega man called over to his companion. Rush barked twice and transformed into his own jet mode.

Both Jonny and Mega man climbed on and flew off. Quick man however sped along the ground under them as a red blur.

"Ready Blue?" Knuckles asked the hedgehog next to him.

"Always Red." Sonic said, giving the Guardian a smirk. "This is going to be a great change from the whole royalty gig."

Both of them knocked fists before taking off after their aerial allies. Sonic a blur of blue light and Knuckles taking to the air and gliding on the island's air currents.

* * *

Roll laid in her room, a hundred thoughts going through her mind... Ever since Mega man and Jonny had left she had spent her time trying to figure something out. Finally she got up and walked into the lab where her 'father' was working on Proto man.

"Dr. Light?" Roll said as she entered the lab.

"Yes Roll?" Dr. Light asked, hearing the uncertainty in her voice.

Roll looked down at the floor, for a second she didn't know if she should ask her question or not. But the agony of not knowing won out and she asked: "Can I ask you a question? It's about Dr. Wily..."

Dr. Light stood up from his computer terminal and sat down on a nearby couch and motioned for Roll to sit next to him. "What do you want to know Roll?"

Roll complied and sat next to Dr. Light. "How did this all start... Why did Dr. Wily start making bad robots? Why does he want to rule the world?"

Dr. Light sighed. "I guess it began some time ago... A few years before Proto man was built, Dr. Wily and I were good friends. We always had been ever since we had met in college and began our partnership." Dr. Light leaned back in his chair, he may have been in his early sixties but at the present time he sure felt much much older. "Soon after we graduated from college, Albert fell in love with a nice young girl named Elise and soon after married her. Not long afterwards they had a son named Scott Wily. Sadly... Elise came down with a rare irreparable disease that caused her to slowly whither like a plant in autumn."

Roll nodded, silently she was glad that she was an android and that human diseases had no effect on her. "Is that why Dr. Wily became what he is?"

Dr. Thomas Light nodded. "He had to watch as Elise wasted away slowly in front of him. After his wife died things began to fall apart for Albert. He grew increasingly aggressive towards his son Scott and eventually the authorities took him to a foster home after his school teachers discovered the marks on his beatings. That really hurt Albert, after that he grew more and more bitter. And after the press gave me more credit than him for the creation of your older brother Proto man... Well you know the rest."

Roll looked down at the floor, she had never been told any of this, and she doubted that Mega man knew either. "Dr. Light? Does Jonny know about this?"

Dr. Light shook his head. "He doesn't. I never told the boy, and both Scott and his wife never told him, after all he was very young during the time he was living with his parents."

Roll's lips quivered for a second then hugged her creator, sobbing softly. Roll loved Jonny as much as her brothers, heck she liked to think of him as an 'adopted brother'.

Dr. Light put his arms around the child-like robot, trying to comfort Roll by rocking her a little. "It's okay Roll, its okay..."

Roll settled down over time, but she still felt sorry for Jonny. Not to mention she was still worried for Mega man and Rush on that other world and Proto man who lay broken in over on the lab table.

* * *

"Remington, what are you doing?" Sally asked, looking over at the Floating island's chief of police.

Remington was in full riot gear and had a shock stick with him. A shock stick was a device Jonny had made special for Remington's police station just to help make the people feel more comfortable around robots. They where about five feet long, made of solid unpainted steel, and at one end was a prong that would emit a strong pulse of electricity if it touched anything when activated. These were ideal for fighting robots, not that they had ever been used before.

"What I'm doing is suiting up to help defend this city."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Sally asked, thinking his courage was nothing but bravado. "You won't last two minutes out there with those robots out there."

"Sally, many of my men were injured defending this city. I would never give them an order I wouldn't do myself. Now I'm going to go out there and help fight those robots."

"Remington, I understand your obligation to the city but you gotta understand that even Jonny with that arm of his lost to that red robot of Dr. Wily's. And you won't just be going up against him. There's a whole group of robots that are the cream of the doctor's crop with him that can, according to Jonny, go head to head with two Robot masters a piece."

Remington sighed and took the helmet off. "I guess you have a point... I could search the city to see if there's anyone that did not evacuate like they where told."

"Be careful Remington!" Ali-Su cried after Remington, who had ran out the door as soon as he finished his statement. "He's just like Jonny... Why do they do this?"

"It's something men have I guess, all men have a strong urge to defend what is theirs or what they believe in." Sally explained. "Women create life and men protect it, that's how things work in a nutshell."

Ali-Su nodded in agreement. What Sally had said sounded very rhetorical, so she decided not to respond at the risk of saying anything redundant. 'Please be careful everyone...'

* * *

Mega man could see the firefight that was taking place in the streets now. It still felt weird to be on the same side as the Robot masters, but he was glad to see that they were back from the grave and doing good here on this world. Mega man took a deep breath, this was going to be tough...

The Robot masters had been fighting for sometime now, Metal man, Burner man, and Magnet man had been badly damaged and sat in the alleyway for protection from the fire fight ensuing just feet away from them.

"Hey dudes! Look! It's the boss!" Burner man said in his mellow- sounding tone. Punk had punctured Burner man's gas tanks that fed his flames, he had to extinguish the welding torch like nozzle on his forehead other wise we would've exploded. Ballade and King had dinged him up pretty bad too...

Magnet man lifted his cracked optics towards the sky. If he had had a mouth instead of a face plate he would've had a mile wide grin. "Good, now we have a chance at fighting back!"

Metal man said nothing, he had been blasted in the back by Ballade and piledrived by Quint, who had left huge dents in his armor, not to mention bending his blade completely out of shape. He had been the first to crawl out of the fight and seek shelter. He knew that if he lived through this the others would never let this die.

* * *

Dr. Wily meanwhile boarded his Mini Skulker again, retreating to the safety of the skies far above the firefight between the Robot masters and Elite masters.

However for the Robot masters, the red robot lay on the grass just beyond the battle field that had been so feared, that had been deactivated due to the efforts of Remington... Opened its eyes.

To be continued...


	12. And the battle begins

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale, 6 Years later.

Part 12

Both Mega man and Jonny touched down in front of the Robot masters. After get off their canine robots both Rush and Treble ran into the alley and sat to watch the fight.

"Hello Quint." Mega man said to the green robot on the pogo stick-jack hammer like device. "I'm surprised that Dr. Wily rebuilt you, after what happened to you when you and Proto man fought."

Quint growled at the remembrance of that day. Proto man had discovered the entrance of one of Wily's hidden retreats and began to investigate. Quint was sent to destroy the prototype robot however was easily dispatched by Proto man. During the fight Proto man had destroyed an irreplaceable device. This device was what allowed him and Sakugarne to be mentally connected, no longer allowing them to function as the destructive team that they once were. This had left Quint understandably bitter from that encounter. "You'll pay for mentioning that Mega twerp!"

Mega chuckled to himself. Quint was just too easy.

Dr. Wily growled upon seeing his old adversary. "So little Jonny must've used the World skipper device to bring the blue dweeb here. No matter. Zero! Elites! Destroy them all!"

"Mega man, I think you and I should take care of the Elites first, we're going to need no distractions when we fight Zero." Jonny said.

"Good plan." Mega man nodded. "You think it'll work?"

"I think so. Can you guys handle him yourselves?" Jonny called back to the Robot masters.

"Sure! This red goof ball can't be as tough as he looks. Besides it's six on one, this isn't going to take long." Turbo man said, cracking his knuckles and revving his engine at the thought of running Zero over in dragster mode.

Pharaoh man scoffed at Turbo man's brash statement "Arrogant and short sighted as ever."

"Indeed." Knight man concurred with the Egyptian Robot master.

* * *

"Two of you against five of us? You're mad!" King said, brandishing his gold executioner axe at Mega man and Jonny.

"And you've got faulty CPUs if you think you can beat me AND Mega man." Jonny laughed confidently. "The one who beat you before and the guy who studied your schematics as a teenager."

"Hold on boys, make that four on five."

Jonny and Mega looked behind them to see Sonic and Knuckles both looking like they were ready to fight.

* * *

"Come on girly-bot, bring it!" Turbo man boasted, the other Robot masters mentally groaned at his arrogant stupidity.

Zero wasted no energy on idle banter or insults, he retracted his hand into his Z-Buster and charged at the Robot masters, a sadistic grin decorated his face.

Zero dodged flames, boomerangs, spiked flails, waves of pure energy, and even managed to destroy each of Search man's Homing Sniper missiles before they even got close with well placed shots from his Z-Buster.

Zero's speed must've been on par with Quick man's because he actually in a matter of seconds he had grabbed Turbo man by the leg, tossed him into the air, smashed him into a wall, and pointed his Z-Buster in the self proclaimed King of the road's face.

Tengu man however had other plans. "Yamahatze!" He yelled as he swung his tri-blade.

Tengu man's powerful sphere of wind knocked Zero away from Turbo man, who landed none too gently on the concrete.

"Thanks..." Turbo man grumbled to his pointy nosed cousin. He and Tengu man had never been on best terms, but then again the arrogant seldom get along with one another.

"You owe me big you blow-hard." Tengu man huffed, not seeming to care that he had gotten what few had ever heard out of Turbo man's mouth. "Now get up and use your fists like the brainless brute you are."

Zero wasn't idle long after that unexpected attack from Tengu man. Zero had been slammed into a brick wall but from the speed of his counter attack you wouldn't had thought he had even been touched. His Z-Buster was releasing bolt after bolt of pure energy at the Robot masters.

* * *

Nicole walked up the vacant streets of Down town and let out a loud, drawn out sigh. Everything was so quiet... Normally children would be playing on the sidewalks at this hour. Nicole had experienced many things since she had gotten her mobility, but the one thing she had discovered that she loved the most was the sound of children playing outside. She had never been a child, but off and on she wished she had been one just to know the sheer innocence they knew.

"It's so quiet..." The former hand held computer said. She wished that Jonny hadn't installed that emotion chip in her head. Heck, she would've been happy with some sort of on-off switch so she wouldn't feel as creeped out as she did right now. Nicole opened the door to her home and turned on the television.

"This is Mobius news. What's going on in our world today." The news anchor said as he tapped his papers on his desk. "Today in the small city that is Down town, our nearest neighboring city, was struck by a mysterious man who had hacked into the television signals and told them that he had created new upgrades. This man's identity is not currently known. And the damage caused by logging into the net via surgical implants or by our roboticized citizens is not fully known at this time, please reframe from logging into the net at this time until the authorities can investigate further. This of course was very hard on Down town's mostly mechanical citizens, who are now mostly catatonic."

"Wow... Real geniuses these ones..." Nicole snorted as she took a sip from a can of plasma.

The anchor man looked over to the side of the screen and was handed a piece of paper containing a very long article. "This just in; a group of Robot masters, assisted by none other than Jonathan Wily himself, are currently battling a group of alien robots that are ravaging Echidnaopolis. I'm told that the citizen's of the Floating island have evacuated the island to Mobotropolis for safety reasons, and will remain here until the hostilities cease. Rumor is it that the one controlling these 'super robots' is none other than Jonathan Wily's insane Grandfather. Of course we haven't had confirmation of this rumor so it is still just speculation at this time. Jonathan Wily is of course the same human, that's human not Overlander mind you, who helped the Freedom fighters overthrow Robotnik and the creator of the Robot masters and the cyber technology that allows many Mobians to live full lives where they would've had very limited freedom. Of course many people are opposed to the idea of cyber implants, but most seems to see it as a solution to a physical handicap and nothing more. In other news-"

Nicole switched off the TV, "Oh no, last time I was in for my check up Jonny said he was going to invite Sally and her family to the Floating island for a reunion! I've gotta go to Mobotropolis and see if they're alright!"

Nicole walked out to her garage, well in truth she actually shared this space with her neighbor, but that's not important. The small garage held many various nic nacks and old junk that accumulates in all garages, as well as two vehicles. Her neighbor's was a black family hover car that Jonny had made available for sale to the public only a short time ago, and Nicole's personal ride. Nicole had discovered in her existence as a mobile creature that she preferred the single seater hover cycle to anything else. She felt it helped her understand what Sonic felt every time he 'juiced' as he called it.

Nicole opened the doors to the garage, hopped on her red hover cycle, and sped off towards the rebuilt city in hopes that her old friend was there in safety.

* * *

Knuckles was having a hard time fighting Quint, the little guy may not have been strong or a smart fighter in regards to the Elites, but he was just so hard to hit! Quint would bounce around on Sakugarne, not giving the echidna a chance to hit him. But Quint was being his usual cocky self and laughed at the echidna's futile swings and jabs instead of firing back with his buster canon.

"Come down here you wimp!"

"Why don't you make me palm tree head!" Quint mocked as he stuck out his tongue at the Guardian below him.

Knuckles growled. Strong opponents he could handle, but he'd rather be fighting teched out legionaries than this immature little brat and his pogo stick.

Sonic meanwhile was having a ball out running both Punk's Screw crusher attack and Ballade's rapid barrages from his wrist mounted cannons.

"Come on guys! Can't you hit the little blue hedgehog?" Sonic joked as he dodged another missile that Ballade had shot at him. "Or do you need new targeting systems?"

Punk's body converted back from it's buzzsaw like form, revealing the furious look in the red Elite's eyes. "Stand still and I'll show you how bad my targeting system is you little blue hairball!"

Sonic laughed, remembering how much Robotnik used to mock him in battle. "Ah... memories..."

Since King had to have been completely rebuilt, he had little memory of his encounter with Mega man. Mega, however, remembered their last encounter with great detail. This information allowed the blue bomber to dodge every swing of King's axe. Keeping him one step ahead of the golden robot.

"Stand still whelp!" King bellowed as his axe once again failed to hit it's mark.

Mega man was in no mood for words, King was among the worst of the worst and Mega was not going to let him get away. Mega man began to glow as his buster began to gather energy for a charged attack...

Jonny meanwhile was fighting his hardest against Enker. Jonny had conjured up a copy of Yamato man's spear using his new arm and was using it to fend off Enker's attacks with his Mirror Buster spear.

"You may have a robot arm, but you're still human." Enker sneered as he swung again with his spear. "And no human can last long against my superior skills."

"Human or not, I'm going to have to beat you to protect what I've built here!" Jonny declared as he parried Enker's swing and managed to make a large gash on the Elite master's chest, causing Enker to back off to inspect the damage.

Enker looked down, his golden chest plate was no longer the flawlessly cast piece of metal that he polished every day. To Enker, this defacement of his body was the greatest insult he had ever gotten. Enker growled and glared over at the human who was standing defiantly in front of him wielding a purple spear that was nothing more than a mockery of an already inferior model's weapon. Enker redoubled his resolve and began his assault on Jonny once more.

To be continued...


	13. Battle rages on

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale, 6 Years later.

Part 13

Somehow, Knuckles managed to time a punch just right and hit Quint straight in the face. Effectively knocking the green robot off Sakugarne, who bounced once more into the air then landed with a crash as the pogo stick's eyes closed and shut down. Quint meanwhile cowered on the ground before the Guardian, who was grinning and cracking his knuckles.

"Not so tough without your little toy are ya?" Knuckles said coldly as he began to advance on Quint, who was crawling backwards away from the echidna.

Quint was not known as a brave robot, heck he wasn't even known as a powerful robot. No one even knew why Dr. Wily kept him as an Elite master instead of just junking the pathetic little loser.

Quint continued to back away until he hit a wall of a building. Knowing it was either begging for mercy or go down fighting, Quint growled as he pointed his buster cannon at the echidna. "I'll show you who's tough!"

Quint leapt up with every intention of blasting the echidna to swiss cheese with his seldom used buster cannon. Knuckles however had a better idea. The Guardian drove his fist with all his might into Quint's arm weapon. Much to Quint's surprise, the echidna's fist actually shattered the Elite master's mechanical arm up to the elbow.

"Had enough short stack?" Knuckles said as he grinned down at the Elite master who was writhing in fear.

Quint cowered under the Guardian's shadow, he had to think of something fast if he was going to get away... He decided to pull a desperation move.

"Hey what's that!" Quint screamed in fake terror as he pointed behind Knuckles. Knux, either out of gullibility or reflex, looked behind him. When Knuckles looked back after seeing nothing he found that Quint had grabbed Sakugarne and was making a break for it.

Knuckles sighed. "That wore me out more than I thought... Besides I don't think he'll be back anytime soon."

* * *

"You little blue pest! I'm going to cut you to pieces so small, they'll have to bury you in a match box!" Punk screamed as he once again transformed in his buzzsaw form and began to chase after the blue hedgehog.

"Come get me you copy cat!" Sonic called to the red Elite as he sped off.

Punk, not being one for thought of any kind, Punk only followed Sonic as he sped after him in his saw mode. Punk was seething in short sighted rage and should've been looking where Sonic was leading him. Sonic made a quick turn and ran in front of Ballade. Ballade had no time to react as Punk cut him in half the long way.

Punk stopped, changed back to his normal mode, and looked back at his fallen comrade. If he had been mad before, he was furious now. "I'm going to enjoy rending the flesh from your bones!"

Sonic waved a finger at Punk as if he was scolding a child and gave the Elite a wide smirk. "If you think that's bad, look out behind you..."

Punk looked behind him, just in time to catch two of Ballade's missiles slammed into his stomach and was blown back into a brick wall. Smoke fumed from the cracks in Punk's armor as the red titan fell lifeless to the ground. Ironic that Ballade's last defense mechanism in case of his death would cause the death of the one Elite Ballade so hated.

Sonic plunked down in the street. "I remember when that used to be no problem for me. Too many feasts at the castle..." Sonic said.

* * *

Enker's thrusts and strikes seemed to be getting more and more powerful with each parry Jonny made. 'My left arm is starting to feel like jelly...' Jonny thought. 'It's about time to end this...'

Enker was thinking more or less the same thing and leapt into the air, his spear pointed straight down in the direction of Jonny's heart.

However, with one quick motion of his arm Jonny dropped the spear and switched weapons. A drill like projectile shot from Jonny's arm and hit square in Enker's chest knocking him back in mid-air. Enker landed hard on the ground, only then did he see what Jonny had done. The projectile had actually burrowed into the Elite's chest and Enker could clearly see a round orange orb blinking on his chest.

"Wha-What is this thing?" Enker screamed as he tried to pull the blinking object out of his chest.

"It's called a Crash bomb, courtesy of Crash man. And if I where you I wouldn't touch it if I where you." Jonny smirked evilly, loving the paranoid look on his enemy's face as Enker stared at the bomb. "It can be set on a timer or go off by remote... Take a guess which one you got beeping in your chest..."

"If I'm going down you're coming with me!" Enker growled as he leapt at Jonny.

Enker never got there. In truth Jonny had fired a bomb with a timer of about fifteen seconds. Telling Enker all that was just a way of taking up time. Enker exploded in mid air sending blue, black, and gold parts in all directions.

Jonny sighed a breath of relief. "That was intense. And Zero's going to be all the more difficult."

* * *

Mega man's full charged blast knocked King's axe out of his grasp. Actually, most of King's arm went with it. King backed away from the blue bomber. He had been programmed with so much data on Mega man, but now that he had actually seen what the little robot could do, and that he was weaponless, King for the first time knew fear.

"Master Wily! Help me" King called back at Dr. Wily, fear and desperation in his voice.

Dr. Wily however was less than supportive mood. "King... You like the other Elites... are just pawns. Zero is the only thing I need." Dr. Wily raised a small remote control and pointed it at the regal robot.

"M-Master Wily! What are you doing?" King stammered, silently praying that Dr. Wily wasn't going to do what he thought he was.

Dr. Wily pressed a button on the remote and King began to glow like a great flame. Then with a loud 'bang' exploded.

Mega man watched in horror as King self destructed. "Wily... You are the cruelest person I know... This time, I'm making sure you face justice!"

* * *

"Yamahatze!" Tengu man yelled again as he fanned his tri-blade again at Zero, sending another orb of concentrated air at the red robot.

Zero wasn't going to be hurt again by that attack. The blond robot jumped over the sphere of wind, and landed on Tengu man's shoulders. Tengu man attempted to swat the proto-reploid off him with his tri-blade but Zero caught it by the center blade and yanked on it, breaking the aerial Robot master's arm off at the shoulder. Tengu man wailed in pain and fell over holding the hole where his arm had been.

Zero then began to slash at the other Robot masters with Tengu man's arm, razor sharp tri-blade and all. Turbo man caught the blade in the chest, wires and chunks of green metal flew to the streets as he fell to his knees trying to compensate for the power cord that Zero had just severed.

Knight man swung his mace downward at Zero, hoping to crush his head in one shot. But Zero sidestepped the heavy iron ball and punched the blue armored robot in the head sending Knight man backwards and downwards into the hard concrete. Knight man tried to get up but found that Zero's one blow had damaged his internal balance stabilizers, as soon as Knight man got to his feet he fell again. Knight man was going to have to find a substitute for balance if he was going to get back in this fight.

Zero then threw Tengu man's arm full force at Search man, which became buried in the duo headed robot's chest. Both of Search man's heads made a sound that sounded like old crank vetrola winding down as the security robot fell like a piece of timber.

Pharaoh man managed to hit Zero in the back with a wave of super heated plasma, knocking Zero to the ground. Zero tried to get up but he was hit by another wave of plasma, slightly weaker than the first. The Egyptian robot continued to slam the highly advanced robot with waves of energy, but each time Zero was able to get up a little more. Not long afterwards Pharaoh man stopped firing and fell over, having completely depleted his energy reserves after such repetitive use of his Pharaoh shot attack.

Zero got up and looked at the downed Robot masters and grinned at the sight of destruction. Zero cracked his knuckles and turned to Dr. Wily, awaiting new orders.

* * *

Ali-Su, Sally, and Julie-Su sat in the Hotel lobby, they had been watching the news for the past few minutes and had caught the reports as they came in.

"Looks like everyone's safely off the island and in Mobotropolis." Sally said.

"I just hope that people don't think worse of Jonny because of this... He has enough bad publicity." Ali-Su said.

"What do you mean?" Julie-Su asked. "I thought things were going well." Sally likewise gave the yellow echidna an odd look but decided to let Ali-Su explain than just rephrase Julie-Su's question.

Ali-Su looked at the former Legionnaire and the Queen Mobotropolis, somewhat surprised that neither Julie-Su or Sally had been told of the recent happenings at Down Town. "You mean no one's told you?"

"Told me what?" Sally asked.

Ali-Su snorted at the memory of these events. "Some bad eggs for Mobotropolis come by every so often and make trouble for the residents. That and they leave some pretty hurtful graffiti before they take off..."

Julie-Su raised an eyebrow. "How could graffiti be hurtful to someone like Jonny?"

Ali-Su looked at them both and sighed. "This just between you two and me, Jonny's reputation as a nice guy doesn't seem to stretch beyond Down Town's city limits for some reason and I'd hate to have you guys become targeted by these guys."

Both Sally and Julie-Su nodded.

Ali-Su looked down at the floor, she never liked to talk about this sort of thing... "Sometimes he asks me if I hate him for spending so much time in that lab of his. Of course I say no everytime, but I know that all the Anti-tech rallies and these vandals and the debates over whether or not his technologies are right... They get to him."

Julie-Su felt bad for what Ali-Su had gone through. She had the job as a mother, hotel manager, wife, and to some extent a counselor. Since Jonny looked like an Overlander it was easy to create rumors about him, but the fact that he dealed in robotics made such rumors seem even more plausible. Julie-Su sat next to the yellow and placed her arm around Ali-Su in an effort to comfort her. "What exactly do these low-lives write?"

Ali-Su shuddered, she hated to even say these things aloud. "They've spray painted 'Neo Robotropolis' over the 'Welcome to Down town' sign multiple times. They've written things like 'Overlander get out' and draw pictures of him with Robotnik's mustache... these things hurt him. All my husband wants is to help people and this is how he gets treated?

Julie-Su and Sally looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Some people..." Julie-Su snorted, she had a low tolerance for such behavior. It took her forever for people to stop staring at her because she still had her Legionnaire implants. But she still caught some crap once in a while from some insensitive jerk.

Sally placed a hand on Ali-Su's shoulder, causing the echidna to look over at Sally. "Ali... I'll look into it. If you can send me pictures of these hoodlums I'll have St. John look into it. This kind of behavior is unacceptable against someone who helped rid this world of Robotnik."

"Thanks Sally." Ali-Su smiled, then turned to face Sally. "Sally, would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"Not at all Ali, what is it?" Sally said.

"Tell me, why didn't you leave when we sent the children to Mobotropolis?" Ali-Su asked.

Sally frowned, slightly annoyed by the question. "Why didn't you leave?"

Ali-Su sighed. "Because I wanted to be here to support Jonny. Just in case he needed me."

"Well that's the same reason I'm here." Julie-Su said. "Knuckles may be the Guardian, but that doesn't mean he can do things alone."

Ali-Su blinked. "How so?"

"I took martial art lessons from Shadow man when he came to the island a while back. His style's a lot more interesting than the self defense lessons the legion taught" Julie-Su winked at her friends as she ended that statement. "A girl can't be too careful ya know?"

"You too?" Sally said. "He's been teaching me since I lived in Wily tower, back when it was called Skull tower."

Ali-Su grinned. "Glad to see I wasn't his only student."

Sally and Julie-Su gave the yellow echidna surprised looks, they had never pegged Ali-Su as one for fighting of any kind.

To be continued...

A/N: I know this fight has been dragged out, but I swear this won't last much longer…


	14. Fall of a friend and an enemy

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale, 6 Years later.

Part 14

"You guys okay?" Jonny asked, running over to Sonic and Knuckles, thinking them hurt because they where both sitting down on the ground with tired looks on their faces.

Knuckles nodded, he was rubbing his fist trying to get the feeling back in it. Hitting a titanium alloy robot with your fist would hurt no matter who you are. "I'm fine. That little jerk on the pogo stick just took a lot of swinging to hit."

"I'm just dandy, it's just been a while since I've had a work out like this." Sonic said as he stood up and stretched his legs, trying to get some feeling in them. "I swear if we live through this, I'm going to start working out..."

Jonny nodded. "Good. Did King get ya with that axe Mega?"

Mega man shook his fist. Mega wasn't one to cry over an enemy but even King deserved better than to be slain in cold blood like that. "He never really got to. Wily destroyed him before he could really put up a fight."

Jonny shook his head. He felt that whatever god controlled his fate was one with a twisted sense of humor to condone such irony. His grandfather had caused all his strive, had later taken care of him and taught him, and was now working to destroy all that he had accomplished here on Mobius...

'I'll stop you this time old man... I won't let you hurt anyone else.' Jonny thought as he readied his new Proto cannon. "Let's go guys. I want to get this over with as fast as possible."

The others agreed and began their attack by surrounding the proto-reploid.

Knuckles's fist was still aching from breaking Quint's buster cannon, but he knew that he had to try to take this thing down for the good of the Island. Knuckles leapt from behind and latched his legs around Zero's body and hit the red robot as hard as he could in the back of the head. Knuckles grinned as he saw cracks in Zero's helmet, but cringed in agony as he felt his bones shift as he unclenched his fist.

Zero growled in pain from the injury Knuckles had caused. Zero reached around and grabbed the Guardian by the head and flung him away like a piece of trash. Knuckles would've hit the metal lamp post full force if Sonic hadn't caught him before he connected.

Sonic set his friend down. "You okay?"

Knuckles shook his head as he cradled his left hand. "I think I broke my hand."

Sonic was worried, "You want me to get you back to the hotel?"

"No. I've got another fist!" Knuckles said, warning the hedgehog with a glare.

Sonic sighed, Knuckles was a great asset in combat but if he was unable to use his hands he wasn't going to be much help. But Sonic knew Knuckles would still stay and fight regardless. Even if every bone in the Guardian's body was broken he'd never leave this sort of situation.

"Okay Knuckle-head, just try to take it easy with that arm. No sense making it worse." Sonic said, knowing full well Knuckles wouldn't 'take it easy' with the island's safety at stake. "Hey, my blue bro, you up for some tag team?"

Mega man nodded and began to fire his cannon at Zero, who responded in kind with his own buster cannon.

A blast from Zero's Z-buster came a little too close and the ensuing explosion cause Mega man to be knocked backwards to the ground.

Mega shook his head and grumbled; "This is going to be a lot to be a lot harder than I thought..."

Before Mega man could even get up Zero grabbed hold of Mega man's throat, much to Mega man's despair Zero began smiled wickedly and to charge his Z-buster.

Sonic leapt into the air and used his classic old technique, the Sonic spin. Spinning his body as fast as it could go Sonic launched himself at Zero. The hedgehog hit Zero's arm, freeing the blue bomber from Zero's death grip. And as an added bonus Zero lost the charge in his Z-buster when it misfired, sending a powerful burst of energy into the air.

Sonic then unfurled from his Sonic spin and stumbled away from the robot, a hand on his aching head. "What's this guy made of? My Sonic spin can't cut through his armor! ... Egh, I'm going to pay for that tomorrow..."

Knuckles threw another punch at the red robot. But after easily evading the Guardian's attack Zero countered by kicking him in the chest. Knuckles fell to his knees gasping for breath all the while coughing up a mixture of blood and spit. Few people other than Mecha-Sonic and Enerjak had ever hit him hard enough to actually blur his vision, but none of those instances had such a blow been to the chest.

Sonic grabbed his long time rival and got him out of range off Zero's attacks, leaving Mega man and Jonny to deal with Zero.

"You okay Knux?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Other than my hand I'm fine..." Knuckles shook his head to steady his mind, his dreadlocks swaying as he did so.

"Good, Julie-Su would kill me if anything happened to you." Sonic shuddered at the violent images that ran through his mind.

Knuckles laughed briefly. "Yeah, she can be pretty... Forceful at times."

Sonic agreed. In truth Sonic was more scared of Sally and Julie-Su than Zero but at the present time, he knew that this wasn't the time to think of the girls.

* * *

Tails had been in Albion for the last four months now, studying in the libraries being one of the young fox's frequent activities. He had been in this small island city learning all sorts of things, he was glad he had the chance to be here among all these great minds. However, since he had only few more months to take in all this knowledge he had to cram as much as possible. Especially since he wasn't allowed to take any written copies of the literary works there with him when he left whether they be short hand written notes or photo copies of the books due to the strict desire of all the people of Albion to remain apart from everyone else on Mobius. And as usual he was in the library with a book in front of him.

"Hello Tails, how have you been today?"

Tails looked up from his book to see a light purple female echidna with long flowing purple hair. She was wearing a rather elegant orange dress with yellow trimming along the front and at the ends of the sleeves, pink sandals, and a semi transparent pink scarf around her neck.

Tails smiled upon seeing her. She had been a frequent visitor of his while he studied and more over Tails enjoyed the occasional break from his books. "Hi Gala-Na, can I help you something?"

Gala-Na sighed. "I just received word from the outside world... Your friends are fighting against some unusual characters. I don't know if they will survive against this threat."

Tails gave the echidna a confused look. "What do you mean? Who's involved? Who are they fighting?"

"The Guardian known as Knuckles, Sonic the king of the Acorn kingdom, Jonathan Wily the proprietor of Down town and a number of those robots he created. Their opponents are another group of robot warriors and an old man. I've heard that this old man is a relation to Mr. Wily." Gala-Na's face was one of sorrow, as if they had already lost. "But one robot this old man has under his control is unlike anything we have ever seen, it's almost impossibly strong and dangerously fast. But its lack of compassion and reason is its worst quality. It's almost mindless, but its cruelty is as clearly evident as its destructive power."

"Sonic and Jonny's in trouble?" Tails cried, shutting his book and standing up. "Gala-Na, would you mind-"

"If I let you go help your friends... Right?" The purple echidna asked, a gentle smile on her face.

Tails nodded. He felt like he was asking to skip out of a chore Sally had asked him to do back when he lived in Knothole. "It's just that if I leave Albion I won't be allowed to come back."

Gala-Na's warm smile didn't fade a bit. "I think we can make an exception in this case."

"Thank you Gala-Na. I won't forget this!" Tails said as he began to quickly put away his books.

Gala-Na smiled at the double tail's enthusiasm, his loyalty with his friends was perhaps Tails's greatest virtue. "It's okay Tails, go and help your friends."

Tails finished putting his books away and raced out the door, heading in the direction of the hanger bay. Tails still had the Tornado, but he had since made many, many modifications. One of them being the addition of specially designed jet thrusters that would carry the Tornado at great speeds. Yet not at the same time destroy the little biplane in the process.

Tails started up the biplane, then grabbed his goggles out of the glove box and snapped them over his head. "Getting kinda tight... I'll have to get a new pair." Tails started up the plane and in no time he was in the air. "I'm coming guys!"

* * *

Jonny meanwhile had studied the last two attacks and had come up with a quick and simple tactic. And after a quick explanation they sprang into action.

Mega man began to charge up a powerful blast as Sonic attempted his figure eight maneuver against Zero with help from Jonny who was using Guts man's weapon, Super arm. Jonny charged Zero from the side while Sonic attacked head on, much to both of their surprise Zero just stood there.

'This is it!' Jonny thought, thinking this next series of attacks would certainly take this robot down. But he was dead wrong.

With blazing speed Zero swatted Jonny's over sized fist away and shoved him into Sonic, canceling out his velocity as both human and hedgehog fell to the ground in obvious pain.

"Sonic! Jonny!" Knuckles cried out as he saw his friends take a beating.

"Don't worry! I'm not going to miss!" Mega man said as he unleashed his charged shot at Zero.

Zero smirked as he drew out his Z-buster and fired, his own blast easily overtook Mega man's and exploded on the ground in front of the warrior robot knocking both Knuckles and Mega man back about fifteen feet.

Jonny shook his head. But his face went pale as he saw Zero standing over him. Zero's face was plastered with a demented smile that hung below his soulless, hate filled eyes. Jonny knew that whatever he had planned it wasn't good, and he was right. Zero didn't take his eyes off the human as he drove his hand into the nearby building. There was a loud creaking sound as the robot yanked a large metal sliver out of the foundation. Jonny could tell from the way Zero brandished this razor sharp piece of steel that this was not boding well for him... Zero grabbed Jonny by the throat, lifted him into the air, and held up the metal sliver like a sword.

Jonny knew that at this range there was no way Zero could miss. Every weapon in his arm was useless in this sort of situation. But the thing that caused Jonny to lose hope was that look in Zero's eyes... That cold, merciless look in Zero's eyes caused flashbacks of the men who killed his parents, beat him, and left him for dead in the streets... Jonny clenched his eyes shut as Zero moved the sliver back as he prepared to bring it down with all his might.

But before the sliver could connect with the human's skull a blue metal hand grabbed the other edge of the sharp metal weapon.

"Eh?" Zero cried as he whipped his head around to see that Knight man had somehow managed to stand up, rush over to the proto-reploid, and save his creator from a surely fatal attack. All without his balance stabilizers.

Zero's attempts to wrench the sliver away from Knight man's grip proved futile as the blue robot held tight, determined to keep his creator in one piece even if it cost him his life.

Zero, finally unable to take anymore interference from this inferior model, let go of the sliver of metal and grasped hold of Knight man's helmet. There was a quick and loud 'crack' as Zero shattered the contents of Knight man's head Jonny couldn't help but cringe at what that hand could do to his own body of living tissue, if it could do that to metal. Much to everyone's horror, Knight man's armored body went limp in Zero's grip. Zero gave no sign of remorse or respect for his enemy as with one quick motion he sent Knight man's body skidding across the pavement, sending sparks flying as his metal frame ran against the rough black top.

"Hey Zero!"

Zero turned around as another piece of his shattered helmet fell to the ground due to the sharp movement he made throwing Knight man, and for the first time his face held a look of fear. Jonny had used the distraction Knight man created to charge his own buster cannon and now held it point blank in Zero's face.

"Good bye you monster!" Jonny said, tears coming from under his sunglasses as he fired the cannon Dr. Light attached to his shoulder. Exploded not the word one would describe what exactly happened to Zero. To those who saw what happened it appeared as if Zero's head simplify vanished in the light that emanated from Jonny's buster cannon. Zero's limp body slouched over towards Jonny for a short moment before toppling backwards onto the scorched remains of the long pony tail that not longer attached to anything.

Jonny rushed over to the fallen Robot master, fearing his CPU was damaged beyond repair. "Knight man! Knight man! Are you okay?"

Knight man lethargically moved his head so that he could see his creator through his cracked optics. "It... has been a -berzzk- pleasure to serve thee -Krzz- master Wily... -Keerrrrr...- ..."

Jonny shook Knight man and cried out his name, but got no response. Jonny had never lost one of his Robot masters before. They would leave for a short time but come back once in awhile. But Knight man had been one of the few who always stayed by his side. At first as his bodyguard, then as his family's personal protector, then as the head of security of Down Town. Knight man would most certainly be missed by all the people who knew him. But most of all he would be missed by Jonny, the one who built him.

* * *

Above the battlefield Dr. Wily sat absolutely dumb founded in his one seater Skull ship. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected this. His grandson, his own flesh and blood, had teamed up this his worst enemy and was fighting against him on the side of these wretched creatures. But the most unexpected of all was that he was able to destroy Zero, even if it WAS with the help from Mega man, that old model Robot master, and these two creatures...

"Zero... You where supposed to be invincible..." Dr. Albert Wily said to himself as he scowled down at the grizzly scene below him. "You defeated Bass so easily, and yet you fail against my grandson and he's just a human with a robot arm... I obviously need to rethink his design, perhaps some sort of new program... An aggressive one. Yes, a virus, one that can turn machines against my enemies... But it will have to be much more powerful than the one I used to disrupt the internet."

To be continued...


	15. Defeated

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale, 6 Years later.

Part 15

Nicole parked her hover cycle outside Castle Acorn and looked around. She never could get over how beautiful it was there... The ivory buildings, the green grass and trees, the many fountains... All these things gave a person a sense of peace and tranquility. Even Nicole, a sentient computer inside an artificial Mobian body, felt thus in these serene surroundings.

Nicole rapped on the heavy doors of the palace, and not long after she was met by the new head of palace security, Hershey.

Hershey had had little contact with Nicole since she had decided to stay in Down town. To tell the truth Hershey at first thought that Sally was at the door, but Nicole's shoulder length auburn hair and green eyes set Nicole apart from Queen Sally. Plus Hershey was very sure that Sally never wore a lime green tool belt in her life.

"Nicole? What brings you here?" Hershey asked, both glad to see her old friend and that Nicole's interruption had gotten her away from those stuffy delegates.

Nicole decided to get to right to the point. "I came as soon as I heard that people where being evacuated, is Sally okay?"

Hershey sighed, and drooped her shoulders. "Sally is still on the island with Sonic, Knuckles and a few others. Sorry you came all this way for nothing."

"That's not the only reason I came." Nicole said. "I have some urgent news from Down town that should be brought to their attention up there."

* * *

Remington smirked as he put down his binoculars, his position from on top of the one of the buildings neighboring the hotel gave him a very good view. "I can't believe they did it... I better call the girls and tell them the good news."

Remington pulled out his cell phone and dialed the hotel. He immediately got a certain female echidna on the other line.

"Hello? Who is this?" Ali-Su's voice came over the other end.

"This is Remington, I have great news! They beat them, all the robots are destroyed!" Remington said with glad satisfaction in his voice.

Ali-Su squealed happily, causing Remington to flinch as he heard her and yell the news over to Sally and Julie-Su. Remington then took a second while the girls talked to rub his aching ear. 'That woman has quite the set of lungs...'

"Are they okay?" Ali-Su asked, eager to know as much as possible about the situation... and her husband.

"I can't tell from here." Remington said. "But the Robot masters that fought are all hurt pretty bad I think."

A few more seconds passed, before the echidna on the other end said, "Hold on, we're on our way over."

"Wait I'll escort-" Remington didn't get to finish as he heard the line go dead. The chief of police shook his head. "Women... I'm getting too old to deal with them."

Dr. Wily snorted. He knew this place was no longer safe with out Zero or the Elite masters. "Zero may be beaten, but there's plenty of places to hide here. I'll just build another Zero and come back even stronger..." Dr. Wily mumbled to himself as he began to move his hovering one man vehicle, intent on 'running away to fight another day'.

"You are not getting away this time Wily! Rush, Fetch!" Mega man cried, pointing to the skull shaped ship.

Rush barked once as he changed into his jet mode and flew up into the air.

"Treble, go help him!" Jonny ordered and the robotic wolf was more than happy to do so.

Both mechanical canines bit into the sides of Wily's personal vehicle and flared their jet engines, Wily's ship slowly began to head downwards to the small yet angry crew on the ground. Inside Wily tried to increase the power of the ships engines but he suddenly found a large red fist was now trying to open the hatch by sheer brute force.

Dr. Wily tried to dash past Jonny but was knocked back to the ground by a sharp shove from Jonny.

"You wouldn't hurt me, I know you wouldn't..." Dr. Wily stammered as he cowered below his grandson.

"I've grown a lot since you last saw me gramps..." Jonny breathed as he held his grandfather over his head and shook him violently by the collar. After a few seconds of shaking the old man Jonny threw him to the ground. "I just might be able to kill you."

"Jonny!" came an ecstatic voice from behind the group.

Jonny just smiled and hugged Ali-Su.

"I was so worried..." Ali-Su said, looking up at her husband.

"Don't be, we're okay." Jonny then looked over to the damaged Robot masters, then at Knight man. "Well... most of us..."

"You two okay?" Sally asked as she, Remington, and Julie-Su rushed over to their respective husbands.

"Nothing that a chili dog wouldn't cure." Sonic said, shrugging off his fatigue with a playful smirk.

"I busted my hand fighting that robot over there." Knuckles said as he pointed at the headless form that was lying on the ground. "But other than that I'm just fine."

Julie-Su helped Knuckles to his feet and slowly removed his glove to get a better look at his hand. "Yeah... It's broken... Come on Knuckle head, time to get to the hospital and wait for the doctors to get back from Neo Mobotropolis."

Knuckles groaned, a weary look on his face. "Some reunion... Next time Jonny we'll get together at Down town. That way I won't have to hear anything about an attack for the next 6 weeks if one occurs in your tower."

Jonny nodded, then turned to the red robot that had only NOW shown himself. "Quick man... Where have you been?" Jonny asked, understandably ticked that this Robot master had not joined in and fought like the others. Like Knight man had...

"I... I'm sorry boss..." Quick man stammered and hung his head, scared of what his creator might do to him for fleeing when he was really needed. "I'm not as brave as like Knight man, strong like Guts man, or as skilled as Shadow man or Skull man. If you don't remember I was beaten almost every time when I'd fight in the arena. I'm sorry..."

It was true. Quick man had the worst fighting skills of all the Robot masters. Despite his speed and formidable weapons, Quick man was known in the arena as being very predicable and utterly pathetic if his legs where damaged, thus making his speed worthless. Due to this Quick man became the butt of many jokes in the ranks of the Robot masters. 'The fastest failure on the planet' was the name Skull man coined for Quick man, and Quick man had carried a grudge for him ever since their last fight.

But Jonny surprised Quick man by placing a hand on the robot's shoulder. "As long as you get a hold of the Skullker and bring it around you. I want the Robot masters gathered up and put inside. Every single bit."

"What about Knight man?" Quick man asked, looking over at the broken blue crusader.

Jonny nodded. "Him too. I'll have his body repaired and bronzed, I'll have him stand in the center of Down town. Knight man will watch over Down town in a different way."

"Aren't you going to repair him?" Sonic asked, motioning towards Knight man.

Jonny sighed. He felt a twinge of pain in his heart at having to explain this. "Knight man's CPU was crushed. Even if I rebuilt him completely, there is no chance that he would be the same person. I'd be better off just making a new version of him and that's not something I want to do."

There was a moment of silence as the group processed this information, as well as mourn the loss of a trusted friend.

"I guess I'll be going then, is that device ready to be used again?" Mega man asked, somewhat eager to get back to Earth so that Dr. Wily could be behind bars.

"Yeah. See ya later Mega." Jonny was about to press the button to send both Mega man and Dr. Wily back to Earth, but stopped when his cell phone rang. Jonny sighed and pulling the black phone from his coat, lowering the World skipper in the process. "Hello? I'm kind of in the middle of something..."

Jonny stood tall and rigid as he listened to the voice on the voice on the other end. "What's that? A virus? ... Don't worry, I'll get right no it. ... Thanks Nicole, bye."

Jonny turned and lifted Dr. Wily by the collar again and shoved his cannon in his face. The elderly man could see a dim spark of light beginning to grow in intensity from within the metallic limb. "Tell me what it does gramps."

"It disrupts the connection between a robots CPU to their body! That's all it does I swear!" Dr. Wily cried out. For the first time in his life he felt frightened of his grandson.

That didn't feel like enough for Jonny. He wanted more. Once again he shook Dr. Wily with his weapon in his face. "Why'd you do that Gramps? Why?"

"I was hoping to render all those copies you made of my Robot masters inoperable so you wouldn't fight me!" Dr. Wily managed to say as he was whipped back and forth. "I wanted you to join me!"

Jonny cringed at the idea of helping this old man, but his vague look of disgust turned to a hateful scowl as he threw the old man to the ground. "I would NEVER join you old man! After trying to kill me, kill my friends, and destroy what I built I don't even want to be related to you! Mega, get him out of my sight or I may do something I might regret."

Mega man grabbed Wily by the wrists and whistled for Rush to join him. "I'm ready."

"I'm not." Dr. Wily muttered under his breath, not liking the idea of returning to his prison cell and bad food.

"Mega man, when you get back to Earth I want him in a jail cell. And I hope he stays there this time." Jonny said, a sense of subdued rage was in his voice. But one person among them could blame him for feeling ticked at this old coot.

Mega man nodded. "I'll gladly make sure of that."

"I'll see you Mega, and make sure to take care of Dr. Light." Jonny said.

Mega man smiled and nodded. "You know I will."

"Here, take these." Remington said taking a pair of handcuffs from his belt and offered them to Mega man.

Mega man took the handcuffs from the police chief and slapped them on the old man. After making sure they where on tight he called Rush over to him.

Jonny and the others waved good bye to Mega man as Jonny activated the World Skipper. A flash of light and a powerful gust of wind hit the group, sending a cloud of dust rising into the air. All that was left of the Blue bomber, his dog, and Dr. Wily was a scorch ring on the ground where they had been standing seconds before.

"Hey, you guys hear something?" Sonic asked, as a faint whirring sound could be heard.

"HEY SONIC!" Came a voice from above.

"Well well well... Hi Tails!" Sonic said as he waved up at the twin tailed fox.

The group cleared the streets as the tiny biplane made a bumpy landing in the deserted streets. As the plane skidded to a halt the young pilot stepped out of the cockpit discarding his goggles in the driver's seat.

"Where's this robot? I'm here to help kick his butt!" Tails looked around at the tired smirks on the others faces, not understanding what was going on. "... Well?"

"He's gone Tails." Jonny spoke up. "Me, Sonic, Knux, and the Robot masters managed to beat him. Barely..."

Tails kicked a rock, disappointed that he wasn't needed after all. "Aw..."

"But you could give me a hand with putting the others back together." Jonny and the others then looked up as a large craft cast a shadow over the group. "There's the Skullker, all he needs to do is activate the vacuum function."

"I still wish you would remodel that thing..." Ali-Su muttered, not thinking the Skullker's cryptic design was fitting for this peaceful lifestyle they now had.

As the mouth of the ship opened a large tube came out and instantly began to suck what was left of the Robot masters into a small compartment below the drivers seat. If the Robot masters had been able to respond they would've been complaining about the horrible accommodations.

Quick man landed the Skullker in the streets and hopped out, hoping that his comrades wouldn't come after him after they where all fixed up. Metal man, Burner man, and Magnet man stepped into the ship, each holding a handful of parts in their hands. Guts man, Skull man, Shadow man, and Yamato man climbed in after them while carrying the drained Astro man and the broken Knight man.

Skull man grumbled as he climbed into the Skullker. He had, like most of the others, been injured and was forced to retreat into that blasted alleyway with the other 'masters. Skull man sighed and looked at the others, this was going to be a long wait for his turn for repairs...

* * *

Jonny sighed as he turned to Sonic and Sally. "Sorry this reunion turned out to be such a bust."

"It's not a problem Jonny." Sonic said as he walked over to the human, showing the human an understanding smile. "It's not like this was intentional."

"You're right, but I just wish that all this destruction could have been avoided." Jonny sighed as he directed their attention to the devastation around them.

Many of the buildings had suffered damage from the firefight between the two sides, and the roads where in far worse conditon. They would have to be completely replaced.

Sally nodded in agreement. "This is pretty bad yes, however there where no innocent civilians caught in the crossfire."

"Right. And your construction 'bots can have this place looking like new in no time." Sonic said.

"If I'm allowed to bring them here after this." Jonny said. "I'm afraid those Anti-tech protesters are going to be on my ass for a long time after this incident..."

"Who cares about them?" Ali-Su cried. "Those losers have been causing trouble and attack Robians and robots alike. They're bad people who don't see that you're not an evil Overlander who wants to hurt them."

Jonny put an arm around Ali-Su. "I know it's not important what EVERYONE likes me, I'd just prefer that I didn't have an organization out to destroy everything I've helped make."

Tails sighed. "Memories from the Great war may not be all that fresh in the minds of the people, but the images of Robotnik and his empire of steel are very fresh. It will take time for them to warm up to a human with as much robotic engineering skills."

Sonic smiled as he turned to Tails. "You really grew Tails. Or should I call you 'Miles' now?"

Tails gave a half hearted laugh as both of his tails flicked involuntarily. "Nah, I still like Tails more than Miles."

Jonny smirked. "Okay Tails, follow me in the Tornado. You and me have some work to do at the tower."

"Right behind ya Jonny." Tails said as he climbed into the blue biplane. "You want a lift guys?"

Sonic smiled. "He's something special isn't he Sal?"

Sally turned to her husband and gave him a quizzical look. "Do you mean Tails or Jonny?"

"I think both of them count." Sonic said as he and Sally boarded the Tornado for the first time in years...

To be continued...


	16. Epilogue

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale, 6 Years later.

Epilogue

The industrial district where the battle had taken in was a wreck and had to be completely repaired. But thanks to the Floating Island's construction teams and with some help from Jonny's workforce of construction bots it was repaired within the month.

Jonny's reputation was later shaken because of his public admittance that the man who attacked the Floating island was his grandfather. This gave more cause to the anti-tech protesters but the people of Down town still gave him praise for curing the virus that reduced them to lifeless paperweights. After a quick study of the virus and a carefully constructed counter-virus of course. Jonny currently teaches at Mobotropolis's collage in his spare time. However, his dream of creating the Organicizer where never realized. The machine just would never work properly.

Amy was restored to normal along with the rest of the Robains. She and Star man live comfortably in Down town with their adopted daughter. A four year old Raccoon named Kristie.

Ali-Su remained the owner of the Waning moon hotel but is no longer the manager. Having to travel to and from Wily tower to be and her kids would be too much for her. She currently lives with Jonny in Wily Tower in the center of Down town. Ali-Su can often be seen helping out the younger residents of Down town cope with their roboticized bodies, robotic limbs, or just counseling them about having a relative what had to be roboticized.

Sonic and Sally both returned to Neo Mobotropolis, wherein Sally made sure that Sonic kept his vow to get out and about more often.

Tails returned to Albion and finished his year of learning with no further interruptions. He later returned to Neo Mobotropolis and now works along side Rotor as his assistant. However Tails still makes occasional trips to Down town to visit Jonny and see what he's been up to.

Bunnie later restored to her full flesh self. Later on her and Antoine opened a small restaurant that serves both Cajun and French cuisine. It's slowly becoming a hit in Neo Mobotropolis.

Geoffrey St. John was never reinstated to his former position as Captain of the royal guard. But he is content that his wife Hershey holds that position. He and Jonny still aren't on the best of terms but occasionally pull pranks on each other when they visit each other's place of residence. Although they are known for taking said pranks a little too far.

Knuckles had to have a cast on his hand for a few months but he was otherwise okay. Much to Julie-Su's relief. However he still does his job as the Guardian nonetheless.

The children remained good friends, although they often teased Jack for having a supposed crush he had on Riki-Le. But his little sister always stuck up for him.

Remington got little recognition for his actions in the conflict. However he remained a close friend to the Wily family.

The Robot masters that fought Zero where all repaired and are back doing what they do best. Quick man was demoted to relaying messages from Down Town to Neo Mobotropolis. But since these delivers where rare he wasn't bothered by it much.

Quint was on the run for a while, but without his buster cannon or Sakugarne he became on of the many victims of Anti-tech violence. His mangled and broken from was later found by the Brotherhood (actually it was Knuckles's father Locke who was the one who personally found him). The brotherhood later sent the broken Elite to Jonny where he was deposited in the Sub basement for later study.

Knight man's broken form was laid to rest in the sub basement along side the salvaged remnants of the Elite masters and Zero's headless body. Jonny had begun to study Zero's inner workings in hope of creating robots similar, yet far more docile, to the red monster that ravaged the Floating island.

A bronze statue of Knight man holding his shield high in the air now stands in the center of Down town with the words 'Honor, Glory, Life' on the side of the pedestal the statue stood on. Jonny had thought that creating a new Knight man would feel... Hollow. A disgrace to the real Knight man and the sacrifice he made. It would make Knight man seem like he was replaceable. And Jonny didn't want that.

Dr. Wily was thrown in jail upon his return. No charges where needed because of all this previous charges had never been fully served. Wily complained a lot, but no one really listened.

Proto man was repaired to his former condition by Dr. Light. However shortly after he left. Proto man had never been one for staying in one place too long so after a quick round of good byes he was off on his way again.

* * *

_Sometime later…_

Mega man was taking a walk one day down the city streets, going over what he had seen in that weird world that Jonny had made his home. Mega man didn't really understand what all had happened to his friend but he was glad that he had remade the Robot masters into useful. However he frlt a slight twinge of regret that he may not see his friend for a long time.

But then something caught Mega man's eye as he passed the junk yard, something black and metallic shone in the piles of rusted and bent metal. Curious, Mega man ran over to the scrap pile and was shocked that he found the remains of an old acquaintance of his.

"... Bass?" Bass's broken form didn't respond, he just stared straight ahead in a lifeless fashion. Mega smiled when he saw that Bass's CPU was still intact. "Let's see if Dr. Light can fix you up... and give you some better programming..."

Mega man looked around and quickly brought the owner of the junk yard to where he found his old enemy. "Excuse me, can I have this? Dr. Light might be able to repair him."

The owner smirked, "Anything for Mega man. Just be careful."

Mega man smiled as he began to gather Basses pieces into his arms. "Thank you!"

Mega man looked down at the bundle of parts "Don't worry Bass, you'll be back on your feet in no time."

Mega man thanked the owner of the junkyard again and walked back home. He was glad that everything was going to be a lot more peaceful for everyone.

* * *

Meanwhile in Wily tower Jonny walked down into the Sub basement with the World Skipper in hand. "Hard to believe this little thing caused all this... It brought me here to Mobius, made a whole group of friends, helped them beat Robotnik and met the love of my life..." Jonny stopped as he took a moment to look at the small black device. If someone had not know what it was it could've easily been mistaken for a control to a child's remote control toy or a television remote control. Jonny grinned at the thought of someone dismissing it and tossing one of the most sophisticated devices he had ever handled out into the trash.

Jonny placed the device into a large safe that had been installed into a hidden panel in the wall of the sub basement and closed it. A loud click could be heard as the door locked shut. Jonny then paused and looked at the group of broken robots that lay in pieces in the capsules along the wall. He then shook his head, "I can't see much use for robots like these. At least not now during such a peaceful time. I'll repair and reprogram you guys later. Maybe you'll be a lot more useful to this world. But Zero may never leave this place. I don't think he can be salvaged with out his head."

Jonny sighed as he headed back towards the elevator, a soft grin on his face. "No one's ever getting in here and messing with my family and friends again. Not even you Grandfather."

The end... ?

Special thanks to:

Nail Strafer: For proof reading and nagging about little things. Kept me on my toes and made me want to do things better.

Dark Dragon Reborn: His fic: "Visions of Darkness, Dreams of Light" for inspiration, character development, and proofreading. And being a great friend.

Rock raider: For sticking by and reviewing nigh every chapter.


End file.
